A Swift Decision
by Mafsarhet
Summary: Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

_Note – Sigh...I could not come up with a name for the Princess that I liked, so I just went with 'Laura.' I wanted something more Celtic or Irish, but came up blank. Also, please forgive my rambling and I hope that there aren't too many mistakes in this "Swift Rambling." :) I am recovering from surgery on both of my eyes so I don't entirely trust my proof-reading. Anyway, I hope this story isn't too dreadful! I am working on the next chapter of "Come Closer" and hope this filler in the meantime is, at least, passable! I decided to try another "Theme." Last time I chose "Women who have difficulty in achieving orgasms" and this time I chose...well, you'll see! It's a bit melodramatic, but I hope it's also a little bit fun. Well, for the right people in the right circumstances, that is. :) _

_Also, sorry about the title! Titles are the bane of my existence, it seems!  
><em>

**A Swift Decision**

The former Major, now Captain Jack Swift, stood before Albion's King clothed in prison whites. His wrists were cuffed before him and his ankles chained. He was hungry, thirsty, filthy, bruised, and bloody. That he had been through hell these past weeks was obvious to the small audience in the Throne Room. The two guards that flanked him held his upper arms brutally tightly as if he were a threat even weak and shackled as he was.

The Princess did not fail to notice that he was also as stolid, determined, courageous and unafraid as ever. His features betrayed no fear of the King or his wrath. His demeanour was as confident as though he was standing before his own men rather than his King, who now held his fate in his hands. As filthy, beaten, and starved as he was, Swift, even in his prison whites, was still every inch the cultured gentleman and formidable military commander. His visage gave nothing away. It was impossible to discern what he was thinking or feeling, for at the moment he was a blank slate of a man.

The Princess had never experienced such overwhelming and sickening terror in her life. None of the enemies she had ever fought as the newest Hero of Albion instilled in her such fear. But the man standing before the King; _his_ fate meant more to her than anything ever had. _He _mattered more to her than anyone or anything ever had. Although no-one but herself knew that, she could not help but wonder how her pallor, violent trembling, and even her racing heart and rapid shallow breathing did not betray her. Her pulse pounded so furiously in horror and dread that it thundered sickeningly and relentlessly in her ears. Her stomach was a twisted knot of solid icy fear, and her muscles clenched and unclenched so erratically that she swayed on her feet.

Cold sweat covered her body and her hair was damp at her temples and the back of her neck. She was so bitterly chilled inside and out that she vaguely wondered if she were a living woman or merely an upright corpse. Her eyes unfocused and her hearing distorted, she struggled to discern her brother's words as he began to speak.

"I have made my decision," King Logan coolly announced from his throne. His sunken dark eyes gleamed with anger and his gaunt visage showed his disdain for his former military officer. "You are a traitor to the Crown and thus to Albion. The crime of High Treason has only one penalty; death. You shall be executed immediately."

"Logan, please! There is something I must tell you before you carry out your decision!"

Logan's sister, Princess Laura, as quickly as she could, lurched forward and clumsily knelt before her brother and bowed her head. She teetered on her weak and wobbling legs and almost fell forward in a faint, but managed to catch herself on her hands at the last moment and regain the proper supplicating posture.

"May I speak to you privately?" Her heart continued its relentless and fierce pounding in her chest and her entire body trembled and twitched. What if he refused her? Worse yet, would she lose her only chance to help the Major by ignominiously swooning on the spot? She was so nauseous and ill that she knew that she would not be able to rise to her feet even if the King commanded it.

King Logan was clearly taken aback, but he nodded and waved back the guards who had stepped forward to lead the Major to the Courtyard.

"Come with me to my Chambers and we shall speak." He stood, and to Laura's surprise, bent down and gripped both of her arms and easily helped her to her feet as inconspicuously as possible. He maintained a gentle but firm grip on her, obviously realising how weak she was.

Logan turned to the guards, his secretary, and his childhood mentor, Sir Walter Beck. "You are all to remain where you are. I shall return shortly."

With his sister nervously clinging to his arm, and he concealing how much he was supporting her weakened legs and unsteady gait, the King and the Princess slowly strode from the Throne Room.

Walter and Swift exchanged baffled and concerned glances.

* * *

><p>"What is it you need so urgently to tell me?" Logan closed the door to his private Chambers and turned to face his obviously terrified sister. His steely gaze softened the moment they were alone.<p>

"By the gods, you are ill!" he burst out, taking in her entire condition. "I knew you were, but not so dreadfully! Would you like to sit? May I fetch you some wine or water? Do you need the physician?" Logan's expression was now not only concerned but fearful.

Laura swallowed nervously and shook her head. Her breath came in short pants, but she was able to remain standing. She was determined to speak to Logan in as dignified a manner as possible, despite being unable to summon the courage to meet his gaze. She knew she likely had only moments to either save Swift or be forced to watch him die.

"I will beg you on my knees if I must, Logan, but please spare Major Swift!" Her voice quavered. After all, it was because of her that Jack Swift had been sentenced to die. If she had not begun to form a rebellion against Logan and persuaded Swift to join her, none of this would have happened.

"And why should I do that?" he asked. His tone was not angry, but carefully neutral, even bordering on gentle. "And look at me, Laura. You are the only person I can honestly say who I do not want to fear me."

Laura slowly raised her green eyes to his. She sucked in a deep but uneven breath to steel her courage; for what she was going to say could possibly spare the Major's life.

"I love him, Logan," she admitted softly. "I love him with all my heart, though nobody, least of all he, knows it. Please, spare him! I'll do anything you wish, though I do not know what I can offer you, but please, please don't execute him!"

Logan sudden indrawn breath was a loud hiss. "You love him? You love that filthy traitor?"

Laura flinched as Logan raised his hand, but he did not strike her as she expected; instead, he gently ran her long red hair through his gloved fingers and sighed. She shivered at his gentleness. Why wasn't he angry, furious even? After all, he had one proven traitor in the Throne Room and another standing before him now.

"I do, Logan." Tears filled her eyes but she resolutely kept them in check. "Will you spare him? For my sake? I know I do not deserve your mercy, or anything at all from you, but..."

"Punishment must be apportioned," Logan replied, moving his hand to caress her pale face. He smoothed away the damp red hairs that were clinging to her lips and returned his hand to her parchment-white cheek. "However, I think I have a solution. If you agree to it I will grant your request."

"Anything!" Blast and bother! Even that one word was weak and filled with fear. Her chin wobbled and her lips quivered as though she were a small child frightened of her parents' wrath. Was she unable to maintain even a single shred of dignity?

Logan's eyes clouded with what looked to Laura like pain.

"You have hurt me beyond measure, Laura," he began, his voice lower and more gentle then she had heard it in years. "But I realise that it was not your intention to do so, for I know that the Blind Seeress Theresa told you that you must fulfil the Prophecy of being Albion's new Hero. I think we may work together, though, if that is agreeable to you."

He continued to stroke her cheek tenderly. "Do you fear me, Laura? Even now, as I am loving you and touching you as gently and comfortingly as I can?"

She swallowed, fighting the thick knot of fear in her throat, and nodded. "Of course I do, Logan. You are the King! Your word is law. I never asked to be a Hero, and I never wanted to..." She stopped, her throat constricting even more and choking off her words.

"You never wanted to move against me?" His voice was still soft, still gentle.

"No, I never did, but I had to. I still feel as if I must, Logan." Laura's voice was thin and frightened, but at least she was able to speak once more. "I do not know if Prophecies can compel a person, but I feel as if my every move is manipulated and I am but a puppet on a string. My own thoughts and wishes do not matter! I do not know if I have choices any more, Logan, especially since the Seeress told me that Albion is in great peril."

Laura now raised her own hand, shaking and unsteady as it was, and tentatively cupped his cheek in turn. Logan turned his face and kissed her palm with adoring tenderness. His warm lips lingered and there was no mistaking the myriad emotions behind the kiss. A part of her wished that she could return his feelings, but she could not; she had no choice in that, either. She loved Major Swift. Her devotion and loyalty to Logan was not shaken by the Path she was, by so many, expected to take, but perhaps she could help Logan and save the Major with one simple solution.

"I... I believe I know what must be done, Logan," she whispered, the solution now seeming so obvious. "I am the real traitor here, not Major Swift. He is merely another pawn in Theresa's game. Order my execution instead."

A wave of pure primal panic cascaded over her body at her own suggestion, weakening her further yet, but Laura managed to remain on her feet; barely. She loved Jack Swift with every fibre of her being, and she could not bear to know that he could die because of her. He did not love her, nor was he aware of her feelings for him, but she had to try to save him nonetheless, even if it meant defying the Prophecy and dying in his stead. That was not what a Hero should do, if her mother had been correct in her stories of her own past, but Laura was not her mother.

In fact, Laura and Logan's mother had chosen to Sacrifice inside the Tattered Spire so many years ago and lost her first family, her beloved dog, the chance of ever seeing her sister, Rose, again, and even her friends. For she was alone after restoring all who had died during the construction of the Spire. Her friends had all deserted her and went travelling, and she had remained behind to clean the blood of her own family from the floors and walls of her home. How she had managed to move on and eventually remarry Laura would never know, for Queen Sparrow never spoke of that period of her life.

If Sparrow were still alive, she would almost certainly see her daughter as weak. She would be horrified that her own child, a Hero, would be willing, even desperate, to place Love above Duty. Still, Laura had accepted that fatal flaw in her own character. In truth, she had no choice. She was simply unable to allow the man she loved to die if there was any way at all to save him, even if she could never be with him.

"You cannot be serious!" Logan cradled her face between his palms and stared intently into her tear-misted eyes. "Laura, I love you and I know you love me. I am well aware that none of this is of your choosing. But you cannot mean what you just said!"

"I can and I do, Logan." She allowed herself one final moment of selfish weakness and leaned against Logan's chest. His arms closed around her in a fiercely desperate embrace. "I am a selfish creature, and Jack will never understand how I can be willing to sacrifice a nation for love, but there it is! I _am _selfish, and I _am _willing to die in his place. In fact, for your best interests as well, I _must _die! If you do not kill me, then you risk me seizing the Crown from you some day. I will not lie to you, Logan. If you allow me to live, I may well become your enemy in the end, as I suppose I am even now. Executing me can only strengthen your position as the strong King you must be for Albion."

He kissed the top of her head. "And solidify the opinion that I am a heartless tyrant, not to mention lose my beloved sister? No, Laura, the solution I am formulating is better, not to mention more... palatable; hopefully for us both."

* * *

><p>"The Princess has provided me with information I had lacked," Logan said, addressing the audience in the Throne Room once more. "I have amended my decision."<p>

He nodded to the leader of his elite guard. "Free the prisoner."

The guard moved to comply and Logan continued his declaration.

"Jack Swift, your rank is officially restored, and you are hereby reassigned to Mourningwood Fort, unless, of course, you would prefer to live with your soon-to-be wife at Hunter's Lodge, a wedding gift to my sister, if you will have her."

A collective gasp of surprise rose from everyone in the room, including the Princess, whose eyes widened in absolute shock.

Logan rose from the throne, but his posture betrayed an air of reluctance and resignation. "If you marry my sister, you will have your life and career restored, if that is your desire. If, however, you do not wish to marry her, you may still return to Mourningwood Fort as Major of the Brigade, and I shall have her executed in your stead."

"Your Majesty," Swift sputtered, "you would execute Lau... the Princess? Why?"

"Because she is a traitor and a spy. She has admitted as much to me and freely offered her life in exchange for yours."

Logan turned to look at Laura, who stood silently beside the throne, her gaze fixed nervously on her clasped hands. She was naturally fair-skinned, but now her flesh was almost as white as her day gown. Her long red and curling hair stood out in even sharper contrast to her colouring, rendering her the appearance of a frightened and fragile doll rather than a living and breathing woman.

"I offered her a choice, and I now offer one to you. I have decided that Laura shall be as neutralised a threat to me as possible. I am not completely heartless, contrary to popular belief. She is my sister, and as such, I will give her every chance to remain alive, and preferably, happy. But I can only do that along with sparing your miserable hide, Swift, if I tie her to you. After all, you have already proven that I cannot trust you. I now know that I cannot trust her, either. I shall therefore bind you two together and know where you are at all times, or I shall execute her and return you to your duties, but under my watchful eye."

The Major, thoroughly flabbergasted, looked to the Princess. "Laura? You... you plead on my behalf?"

Laura did not respond; she did not dare. She had not anticipated Logan pressuring the unfortunate man to marry her! Her admission that she was in love with Swift apparently had moved Logan, in his own way, to do his best to secure not only her survival, but her happiness. However, his decision did not take the Major's feelings into account. Jack Swift did not love her, but as a gentleman and a dear friend to her, he was not likely willing to allow her to die. Logan was counting on that. Laura was, as guilt coupled with fear and uncertainty infused her by the moment, dreading it.

"She did indeed, Swift," Logan said, "but I realise that if you decide to marry her, it is likely that you care for her, at least a little, and that will reduce the threat you both pose to me. So choose, Major Swift. Will you return to Mourningwood Fort a married man, or an unmarried one?"

Laura found her voice at last and raised her eyes to gaze at Swift. "Major, I am prepared to pay for my crimes. I recruited you to my cause and thus put you in this position in the first place. I know full well that you are unmarried by choice. Being forced to take a wife you do not want would be dreadful beyond belief. Please, do not bind yourself to me out of a misguided sense of duty. You will gain the knowledge that you spared my life, but will forever forfeit your chance to marry for love, unless I precede you in death. You will be... saddled with me. Surely you do not wish that. I certainly do not wish that for you!"

Logan whirled to his sister and glared at her. "Enough! Allow the Major to make his own decision!"

"But you are not truly allowing him to make a genuine choice, Logan! You are forcing a man of duty, principles, and conscience, to make a choice that is not a true choice at all! This is not of his free will!"

"Not everyone has the luxury of 'free will,' my dear," Logan said, his gaze fierce and his jaw set in anger. He turned back to the now unshackled Jack Swift.

"Major, choose now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#2**

"Choose now, Major!" Logan's imperious voice echoed menacingly throughout the Throne Room and everyone held their collective breaths, even the guards.

Swift looked at Laura and his eyes were wide with disbelief. Expressions flicked, one to another, across his face, none of which she could identify. Was he angry? Afraid? Disgusted with her for her betrayal?

"You... intervened for me?" he choked out, clearly touched as well as shocked. "You needn't have done any such thing!"

"Choose!" Logan thundered impatiently. "If you do not make a choice by the time I count down to the number one I will have her executed."

"Your Majesty... Logan," Walter began, but Logan cut him off.

"Silence! You will not tell me how to run my Kingdom."

Walter nodded in resignation, but his posture radiation tension and dread.

"Major, please do not make a choice you will regret! I am fully prepared to pay for what I've done!" Laura insisted, more desperate than ever to not force this man to marry her out of obligation. She wanted him to live, but she still could scarcely believe that he would be forced to marry her if he didn't wish to see her die in his stead. Why hadn't Logan informed her of this before returning to the Throne Room with her?

"Five," Logan said.

"Please, Major, follow your heart, not your sense of duty or obligation!"

"Four..."

"Princess Laura, I am more honoured than I can say! For you to bargain your life.. your very life, for... mine?"

"Three..."

"Don't do it!" Laura cried out, panic and guilt overwhelming her. "I know about Daisy! I've heard you speak of her! I've heard you speak of how fine and handsome she is! Think of her, not of me!"

"Two..."

"Stop!" Swift begged, turning to Logan. "I choose to marry the Princess, if she is willing to have me, that is!"

"Well, why in the Hells was that so difficult?" Logan hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes hostile and his voice laced with disdain. "It doesn't seem to me that my sister has any value to you whatever."

"How dare you presume any such thing!" Swift returned Logan's hostile glare.

"I counted down, slowly, mind you, to within one moment of having to sentence her to death!" Logan retorted, his face reddened with rage. He strode to Swift and seized a handful of the Major's hair. "You almost made me order the execution of my own sister!" Logan jerked the Major's head back and spat in his face. "You disgust me!"

"Logan!" Laura cried out in horror. "Please, he did as you commanded; he made a choice!"

"He does not deserve you," Logan replied coldly. "He does not even deserve to live. Still, for your sake, I will honour my promise to you, though for the love of Avo I can not see why you intervened for him!"

The King took his place on the throne, still seething with anger, but then managed to compose himself. With all the appearance of a calm disposition, he addressed his secretary.

"Let it be recorded that my sister, Princess Laura Elizabeth, daughter of Queen Sparrow and the sister of King Logan of Albion, will be married to Major Jackson Edward Hardwicke Swift today at Noon. I will provide my sister with the Estate of Hunter's Lodge and a generous dowry and living. The Major may either remain in active military service or retire with a generous pension; whichever he chooses."

"You are most gratious," Laura said, her voice catching. She approached her brother and knelt before him. "I thank you, Your Majesty." She fought back tears. She knew how angry and hurt Logan was, and sensed that there was more to his behaviour than the fact that Swift had spoken to her instead of immediately choosing to marry her.

Laura knew that Swift was well aware that he had time to speak quickly with her before sealing both of their fates and that he had no intention of allowing her to come to harm. Logan, however, misinterpreted the entire situation. Or else he... No. She must be mistaken. He was tense and angry, was all. It was still morning and already he had been pressured into a horrible decision regarding traitors to his very Kingship, and possibly his very life. And it was all her fault. This entire horrid affair was her fault.

Logan's face softened so slightly that only Laura noticed. She alone knew him well enough to observe the very fine lines around his eyes and mouth relax when he was being himself and not only the King. She also saw the gleam of love for her in his eyes. It was all he dared betray to her publicly.

"I doubt you will thank me when he fails to love and cherish you as you deserve," he said, not caring that everyone heard him. He sighed, rubbed his eyes wearily, and then continued, softening his voice so that she alone could hear. "I have a letter for you. It is for your eyes only. It is... an insurance policy. No-one but you is to ever see or know its contents. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Rise. Return to your Chambers and have your maid prepare you for your wedding."

Logan beckoned to the head of the Elite Guard. "Take Swift to the visitors chambers and place him in the hands of Fletcher, the head valet. Instruct Fletcher to ready the Major for marriage."

* * *

><p>After a much-needed meal and liquid refreshment, Jack Swift gratefully relaxed in the welcoming warm water of the bath and tried to wrap his head around the events of the morning. He had been fully prepared to die, but instead he had been saved from death; and by the Princess Laura, of all people!<p>

Why did she bargain with Logan? Why did she barter her own life? As utterly baffled as he was that she had given herself up to Logan, and thus possibly ruining any hope of a Revolution, he could not find it in himself to hate her or even judge her harshly for her actions. As selfish as some could perceive her to be in endangering the Revolution, he knew her well enough to know that her motives in sparing him stemmed from the truest and most tender regard. She had simply been unable to allow him to die. How could he condemn or judge her for that? In fact, a guilty part of him was glad of her interference. She must care for him a great deal to offer her own life. Could she possibly... even perhaps someday... love him?

He knew her and he knew her very well. He had also seen, once he was able to turn his eyes from the King to observe her, how terribly wan and ill she was. Her entire countenance betrayed a terror and dread he himself could not fathom. As tender-hearted as he believed himself to be, Laura was far more so. She was an incredibly sensitive, compassionate, and loving woman. And she must... well, in her own way, love him very much indeed to so willingly die for him. The voice that whispered in his brain that it was because she could be in love with him he tried to ignore. He did not dare entertain such a thought. What if he was mistaken? He could not bear that. Best to try and not think on it; at least for the time being.

Everything he had thought he knew so clearly about himself was suddenly in question by the morning's events. He should be angry with the Princess, he should be appalled that she betrayed the Revolution to Logan, even if it was only her part and his in it, but he could not. He was a man of duty and principle, but he knew that Laura held strong principles as well. That she gave in to Logan could only, he deduced, be for several reasons, and he ticked them off in his mind.

One possibility was, despite everything he could rationally believe or ever dare hope for, she loved him and simply was incapable of allowing him to die. He could not, at this time, allow himself to dwell on or bear to think what he himself could be capable of if their positions had been reversed. Another possibility was that she needed him as an ally still, and since Logan apparently knew nothing of the Dwellers, the Mercenaries, the people of Brightwall, or even the involvement of Page and the Bowerstone Underground, she hoped that the Revolution could continue without her. Laura had, Swift recalled, mentioned that she could die at any time and the presence of a Hero should not be the only way a Revolution could succeed. She had admitted to him that the idea of people believing that only a Hero at the head of a rebellion would insure its success was not only absurd, but dangerous. A Hero was just as mortal as anyone else. She could die at any time, and if that happened, why should the planned Revolution be abandoned?

Swift's mind raced over the previous year and a half. His oldest and best friend, Sir Walter Beck, had brought the then four-and-twenty year old Princess to Mourningwood Fort to recruit his men and himself to the cause of Revolution. The new Hero was a woman he had admired from nearly the moment they met.

Princess Laura was, in his estimation, a woman of rare passion. Never mind that her fighting skills and command of magic were more than human, she was a woman who cared for others over her own welfare. Never, in all the many exhausting months she spent at the Fort, did she fail to fight alongside his men during each Hollowman attack, but also to risked herself by protecting them and watching out for every man she could. If he had not known better, he would have assumed she had been a soldier for years.

She was also a woman of fine manners, highly educated, and well-read. She was a bit shy and reserved, but once he realised that he genuinely longed to know her better as a person and not just as the Princess and Hero, she gradually opened up to him. Beneath her quiet and unassuming veneer, he found her to be a woman whose company he immensely enjoyed, craved even.

The two of them had much in common, and what they did not tended to offset a 'deficiency' in the other. For instance, Laura was very musically talented and schooled in multiple languages, but she could not sew to save her life, nor cook something as simple as chicken soup. Jack could sew, mend, and repair all manner of clothing, as befitting a soldier who seldom left his station, and he could cook quite well. However, when he was on leave, he could not play the pianoforte or even something as simple as a reed flute. He was incapable of reading books written in other than his native tongue which was a great source of frustration for him because of his great love of reading.

The more they came to know each other, the more Laura, upon his request, read to him those volumes in his possession that were in a foreign language, and to show his appreciation, he gladly made certain her meals were more than merely palatable and kept her clothing in repair. Sometimes she would even sing while softly strumming on a lute for him when he was bone-weary but unable to slip into slumber.

On other occasions he would recite poetry to her and in a way which she appreciated, because she had never learned how to separate the phrasings properly in order to make sense of them. She laughed in embarrassment when she had to admit that her knowledge and understanding of poetry was quite weak.

He flushed in pleasure as he soaked in the lavender-scented water, recalling how she had once told him she loved his voice and admitted that she often asked him to read simply to hear him.

"_I don't always understand everything you read to me," _she admitted one evening during tea in his tent, _"but I don't need to. I simply enjoy, perhaps more than I should admit, the sound of your voice as you read. I... love your voice, Major. It is always a pleasure for me to hear you speak, no matter what you say." _She had tilted her head to one side in thought, then added, _"So, I suppose at such times as these, I lend less attention to what you say and allow myself to simply enjoy how you say it."_

Laura was a curious woman as well, asking many questions. He was startled, but pleased, at her queries concerning not only his background and family, but even his gentlemanly manners. She even asked him probing questions about his personal grooming, in particular his hair and moustache. She commented that he must purposely comb his hair to show off his _"dashing white streak" _and wondered how he always managed to have his _"perfectly maintained __moustache__" _every waking moment.

She had even commented that he was the only person in the Fort to consistently appear, after a battle, as if he had not even been involved in one. Hells, he had never thought that at all. In fact, he was always entranced by how her loveliness was enhanced by her own physical exertions. No amount of sweat, dirt, or grime concealed what, in his opinion, an incredible beauty she was. He had once, forgetting himself, told her as much, and she had blushed and glanced away from him, but not before he saw her blush and a shy smile grace her lips.

Swift ran the sponge over his chest and chuckled as he remembered those good times. Then, he suddenly froze in mid-motion as he recalled something she had said in the Throne Room. She had told him that she knew about Daisy and that he should think of her!

"Damnation," he muttered. "I'll wager she does not know what she thinks she does. She's bound to misunderstand, isn't she?"

He began washing once more. Well, perhaps he would soon have his chance to explain everything regarding Daisy to her. He did not want to dredge up that part of his past, but if he wanted to have even the slightest chance to earn Laura's trust, not to mention her affection, he did not see any other choice.

Also, her remark about him 'being saddled' with her both humbled and pained him. How could she think such a thing? She was young and beautiful, among her even greater qualities, and he was not so much older than she, although any observer would never guess it. He was, in truth, only fourteen years her senior. Portraits of him exaggerated his age and physical features, probably because of his rank, and made him appear more fierce and formidable than he actually was. The posters plastered all over Albion portrayed him as older, more fierce, and even sharpened his features almost beyond recognition.

His life in the army had aged his appearance, true, but the white in his hair was premature and was common in his family. Laura had even been startled upon meeting him, commenting that he was so much younger and his face more open and comely, and that he had far fewer lines than his intimidating and imposing portrait at the Palace, not to mention those blasted posters the citizens saw regularly.

After such an admission, she had apologized profusely for her lack of propriety and had immediately gone in search of Captain Ben Finn, who was to show her to the Mortar.

Swift paused in his bath again. That... that was when she must have heard about Daisy! Walter had asked him if he had seen her, and blast him, he had replied with a remark about a gentleman not 'kissing and telling' and that she was a 'fine and handsome woman,' or some such flattery. Now he saw that Laura had a reason, among whatever other thoughts may be filling her head, that he would not wish to be married to her. She had proposed that he allow her to die and himself carry on and someday marry for love, and she believed that love to be Daisy.

He renewed his scrubbing with a ferocity borne of determination. If he was to win _her_ love he would have to show her that he had _not _chosen to marry her simply to save her life. He had a chance to have the marriage he had secretly longed for for well over a year. He just had to figure out how to win her love and not frighten her in the process. After all, she likely feared that he despised her for betraying herself to Logan. Swift sighed. How could Logan be so ignorant as to not suspect her, or a planned Revolution, at any rate? The man was not a fool, and nearly everybody in the surrounding lands knew that the Princess was the Hero. Connecting the proverbial dots would be easy for anyone with half a brain.

"One thing at a time, Jack," he mumbled to himself, rising from the tub. "First, look presentable for your bride-to-be. Don't scare her away by looking a fright!"

"I beg your pardon, Sir?" the elderly valet, Fletcher, smoothly asked, handing Swift a towel.

Jack started violently. He had forgotten all about the man. He himself did his best to be a true gentleman, but he couldn't help but feel that it was bloody odd to have another man sneak up when said gentleman was naked!

He snatched the towel and wrapped it about his waist. "Just ready my clothes, will you, Fletcher? I can dry myself. Oh, and select the finest for my build and features. I want to impress the bloody hell out of my bride."

"As you wish, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#3**

Laura was lost in her own thoughts as her maid, Ingrid, prepared her for her wedding. She had rejected several gowns Ingrid had selected for her. She did not wish to marry in silver, the traditional colour that royals often wore, nor did she wish to marry in white today. Her pallor would give her the appearance of being afraid and ill; which she was, but she did not wish to appear so for Jack. The white would only cause her to appear even more pallid.

In the end, she selected a lovely silk and satin gown of pale blue. To Laura, she had always associated pale blue with true love, due to an old legend Logan had once recounted to her when they were much younger. Centuries ago in Albion, a knight and his lady were strolling along the side of a river. Feeling romantic, he plucked some flowers as an impromptu bouquet for her, but because of the weight of his armour he ended up taking a tumble into the river. As he was drowning he tossed the bouquet to his lady, begging her to "Forget me not!"

Logan added that the most prominent flower in the knight's bouquet was a lovely blue one, and was often worn by ladies as a sign of faithfulness and enduring love, even to the current day.

Of course she had been distressed by the story, and Logan had embraced her and begged her to not be distraught. "It probably never happened!" he insisted. "Any knight who would pick flowers so close to a river's edge would have to be a complete idiot!"

After drying his weeping sister's tears, Laura had agreed with him, and decided that the flower itself, not the awful legend, would be what she would take forward with her in her life.

A blue gown, and forget-me-nots woven into her hair, would be her wedding attire. Hopefully Jack would not decipher the meaning of the colour of her gown nor the type of flower, for she truly loved him and if she were to never have him, she would still wish that he would never forget her were they to someday part.

Laura also decided to wear a simple but unique necklace, a silver chain which held an unusual object; a tiny padlock. Almost a year ago, during tea in Jack's tent, she had once noticed several boxes with locks on them on a nearby shelf. Not wishing to pry, she had immediately backed away from them, but he had moved forward and gladly taken down and opened the first several.

"These are filled with personal items," he said, "but I have nothing to hide! My father gave me these boxes for storage and I place my favourite books as well as my journals in them. Locking them has simply become a habit." Then he smiled. "Of course, I suppose I would not wish anyone to read _all _of my journals, as a couple of them are new and rather... personal. Now, this box, however, does not contain books but my father's old grooming supplies; combs, waxes, and such." He tried a small key from the ring he had taken from inside his coat. It did not fit. Frowning, he tried another, and then another.

"Hmpf... it seems that this key has been lost." He retrieved a letter opener from his desk and pried the lock open easily. After showing Laura the various grooming contents and explaining each to her, he tossed the lock aside, commenting that it was useless.

Without him noticing, Laura discreetly took the tiny lock and pocketed it. It was something of Jack's, and for that reason alone she valued it.

Now the tiny silver lock dangled just above her breasts and looked surprisingly appealing.

"Where did you get that?" Ingrid asked, intrigued. "Is it a souvenir, Princess?"

Laura smiled. "It is, Ingrid. It came from Mourningwood Fort, actually. I wonder if my... prospective husband will recognise it."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Men can be so thick-headed, if you don't mind my saying so, but your Major may not be one of them. Let me know if he does recognise it, will you?"

"I'll try, Ingrid," Laura replied, "but I do not know if Logan will send us away immediately or not."

"In either case, good luck to you, Princess." Ingrid hugged her mistress and kissed her cheek. Laura reached back an arm to return the embrace as best she could while seated before the vanity.

"I'll miss you, too," she said softly. "You've been so good to me for so long."

"Well, if the Major is good to you, then I can be happy for you both."

"I think he will be as good to me as can be expected," Laura responded, trying to quell the ache in her heart upon thinking of the woman named Daisy she had heard Jack and Walter mention.

"I am sure he will be as good to me as he is capable," she amended. "After all, Logan ordered this marriage, Ingrid."

"Still, I think the Major cares for you more than you know."

Laura turned in her chair. "And how would you know that?"

Ingrid grinned conspiratorially. "We maids and valets hear things. I'm not saying I know anything for certain, but I will say that we all have reason to believe he more than just fancies you!"

Laura sighed and turned back to the mirror. "It's all just talk, Ingrid! Now, please put some light make-up on me so that I don't look like a corpse! I've been pale all morning, and the least I can do is look lovely for Jack."

"Ah, you already do, but I'll apply a wee bit of blush if you like."

* * *

><p>King Logan had decided the wedding would be simple and private, but not so private that there were no witnesses. However, the witnesses were kept at a distance.<p>

He had cordoned off part of the Royal Garden, thus keeping the inquisitive nobles and gardeners away. The only people near the King were the bride and groom, Sir Walter Beck, four guards, and the ever-present secretary.

The moment Laura had appeared at the entrance to the Garden, Logan had moved forward to take her by her arm. He walked her slowly to the Major, whose eyes widened in astonishment, and dare she think it, pleasure at her appearance? Jack Swift smiled and his eyes lit with approval, and then his gaze dropped to the tiny padlock nestled atop her bosom. He sucked in a breath and gazed into her eyes, before lowering his gaze disbelievingly back to the padlock.

Logan then embraced Laura tightly for several long moments. "I love you, you know," he whispered into her ear.

"I know, and I love you as well," she responded. "You... you are being good to me."

"Nonsense," he said, and then pushed her back slightly.

To the surprise of everyone present, both near and back beyond the sealed-off boundary, Logan bent her backwards and kissed her fully on her mouth, lingering and caressing her lips with his. Laura didn't know what to do, but she feared that fighting Logan would only cause trouble, so she tried to remain pliant. Her body didn't obey her, however, and her hands found themselves pushing against his chest, her nails clinking an agitated staccato against his golden chest plate as she involuntarily struggled. She tried to whisper a soft protest, but Logan took the opportunity her parted lips presented to plunder her mouth with his tongue, kissing her more thoroughly.

After several long moment Logan straightened them and placed her, trembling with mortification, beside Jack. Jack was plainly beyond furious, but had the good sense, not to mention the incredible discipline to hold his tongue. He gently took his bride-to-be by her arm and squeezed it reassuringly. Laura nodded her acknowledgement of his kind gesture and balled her fists at her sides to keep herself from wiping Logan's kiss from her lips.

Jack was a beautiful sight to behold, so she soon forgot some of her embarrassment as she gazed at him in wonder. His incredible appearance even distracted her from the scandalised whisperings of everyone who witnessed the inappropriate kiss from Logan.

Jack was groomed to perfection, as always, but Laura had never seen him only ever in his uniform, work shirt and breeches, and the dreadful prison whites. Now he was positively resplendent in a uniform similar in style to his usual one, but with several notable differences. Instead of red he wore a white tailcoat, his epaulettes were gold, his white trousers were laced in gold, and his black boots were polished to an enviable sheen and sported gold buckles. His bow tie was also gold in colour and flawlessly tied. No doubt, Laura thought, Jack had tied it himself and likely had to fight off an indignant Fletcher.

One thing stood out in particular to her, much as her padlock necklace had to Jack. He wore, in lieu of a military medal, a fine glass broach with a lock of her coppery hair braided and sealed inside!

Laura gasped softly as she stared at it in amazement. She had forgotten that shortly before she and Walter had departed from Mourningwood Fort to recruit Page to their cause that Jack had, red-faced and stammering from embarrassment, requested a lock of hair from her. She had not thought he desired it for anything more than a memento from a friend, and so she had gladly allowed him to cut as much of her hair as he liked.

Now, she remembered how his hands had trembled as they wielded the scissors, but she had believed him to be fearful of accidentally cutting or jabbing her. Now she wondered if Ingrid was correct and that Jack was more fond of her than she had ever supposed.

Still, fondness was not synonymous with love, but Laura was touched all the same. She was more than pleased to have his fondness and regard. She affectionately squeezed his arm in gratitude and favoured him with her best smile. She blushed when he returned her smile, and he appeared to be pleased. She lifted her hand to his and he covered it with his other hand, both warming and reassuring her.

Logan cleared his throat to gain the attention of all present. "Let us get on with this, shall we?"

He did not read from a book; he did not need to. He was the King and could conduct a wedding any way he wished.

"Jackson Edward Hardwicke Swift, do you take my sister, the Princess Laura Elizabeth, to be your wife?"

"I do," Jack said with conviction.

Laura was thankful for his conviction, and his comforting presence.

"Do you promise to take care of her, do your best to be worthy of her, and not do anything stupid such as have her sentenced to death?"

"Logan!" Laura whispered in horror, "please!"

"Oh, very well," Logan hissed. "Belay that. I'll begin again. Do you promise to... do your best to love and honour her and cherish her in the best of times and the most difficult of times?"

"I do," Jack replied with equal conviction.

Laura was grateful he was not bristling at Logan's earlier jab.

"My dearest sister, Laura, do you take Jackson Edward Hardwicke Swift to be your husband?"

"I do," she said so firmly and eagerly that Jack glanced her way. His moustache twitched as he grinned.

"Do you promise to love, honour, and cherish him in the best of times and the worst of times?"

"I do so promise!"

Jack seemed taken aback by her eagerness and conviction, and his dark eyes lit with pleasure and a smile curved his lips. Laura could swear that his eyes misted with tears as well, although she could not be certain as she had to look at Logan once more.

She had not failed to notice that he had used the words, "Do your best" to Jack, but not her. She was certain that everybody else noticed as well. Why was he being so insufferable? She hoped he would not embarrass them any more than he already had.

"As King of Albion, I officially pronounce you man and wife."

Thank goodness!

"You may now kiss..."

But Jack did not wait. He took her into his arms and kissed her so thoroughly that Laura's knees almost buckled. As it was, she was weakened enough to wrap her arms around his neck for support and he held her firmly. His lush mouth caressed hers so adoringly that she could almost believe that he loved her and wanted this marriage. She resolutely pushed her doubts aside and decided to enjoy the kiss. It was heavenly whatever his motivations.

She loved his kiss and wished it could go on forever, but knew that it could not. Not only would it soon cause people to laugh, but Logan would likely become angry. As if sensing this, Jack slowly, and seemingly reluctantly, parted his mouth from hers.

"I will do my best to make sure you never regret this," he whispered so quietly that only she could hear.

"I think that should be the other way around," she whispered back.

"The Ceremony is concluded," Logan said, his tone measured and neutral. "I want their belongings packed and sent..." He paused and stared into Swift's eyes. "Where do you want your own belongings sent, Major? To the Fort?"

"Of course not!" Jack retorted. "I've decided to retire, accept the pension, and live with my wife. You did say that was an option, did you not?"

"I did," Logan replied. "Very well, to Hunter's Lodge with you both." As an afterthought he added, "I had forgotten about rings, but if you care to, you can obtain some later."

He stepped forward and took Laura's hands in his own.

He bent close to her and whispered into her ear. "Please, forgive me my jealousy, my dear. I... I am having a difficult time in letting you go. I love you, you see, and seeing you leave me for a man who doesn't love you, or any man for that matter, is... difficult for me."

Laura hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Everything will be all right, Logan." She kept her voice low. "And I think I understand. All is forgiven."

Logan straightened now and smiled a small smile. "I doubt that you do, and you perhaps should not, but for now allow me to wish you well. I do want you to be happy, Laura."

"Perhaps I will be, Logan."

Jack apparently heard that last part and as Logan went to his secretary he turned to his new wife.

"Perhaps? Laura, do you truly believe I will not do everything I can to be the best husband I can be? I swear I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and not regret marrying me."

"I could never regret marrying you, Jack," she replied, her heart beginning to race at his lovely words. What she did not say to him was that she feared that he would be the one to have regrets, not her.

Jack took a curling lock of her bright red hair between his fingers. "So lovely," he murmured, and then looked intently at her hair-style, in particular the flowers adorning it. "Do you know the significance of those flowers, dear one? Forget-me-nots. Well, I could never forget you, nor would I wish to." He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

Laura felt her cheeks burn hot, but she had to rally herself. After all, she was no longer the fearful and trembling younger sister to the King now. When she was away from Logan's wrath she was still rather shy and reserved, but with Jack she was fun-loving, open, completely comfortable, teasing, and sometimes even flirtatious.

"Sir, I do indeed know the significance of the flowers. I did not know, however, that you knew. Most men couldn't care less about flowers."

He raised her hand to his lips and locked his gaze with hers.

"Well," he said, pressing a lingering kiss to her palm, "I am not most men."

* * *

><p>To a faithful reader - I dedicate Swift's "full" name to you! You know who you are! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#4**

"I must say," Jack said, staring up the curving drive decked with lanterns that lead to their large and stately lodge," that all this is very strange and wondrous to me."

Laura smiled as Jack pressed her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Yes, well, merely being able to wish oneself here is quite extraordinary, even to me."

"I suspect so," he replied with a smile. "But it is even more extraordinary that I now have so much more than I ever dreamed of. I have the most incredible wife a man could have, a home to share with her, and the opportunity to live my life as a man and not just a soldier. I finally have the opportunity to be a husband to you, Laura, and I'll be the best husband I can be."

"Jack, you have always been more than a soldier to me," Laura replied, a faint tinge of pink colouring her cheeks. "As for myself, I must say that you flatter me exceedingly."

"Not at all, to say that I flatter you exceedingly would imply that I am insincere. Laura, you know me well enough to know that I am a man who means what he says and says what he means."

Laura's spirits immediately dampened a little at his words, however well meant. After all, he had just been forced to marry her. Were his words sincere then? Likely they were, at least in part, as he was indeed fond of her. She had no doubt that his affection for her was real, but still...

"Laura? My dear?" She and Jack had almost reached the door to the Lodge. "Are you well? I hope I haven't inadvertently distressed you."

"Oh! Of... of course not, Jack. I was just thinking on what you said."

"About my being sincere?"

"Yes," she said, and stopped to look into his face. "Jack, you were forced to marry me; you did not truly do so by choice, and we both know that."

Jack sighed and raised her hands to his lips, gently brushing his lips across her fingers.

"Laura, my dear, it is true that our wedding did not occur under the most... desirable of circumstances, but let me assure you that I am in no way displeased. In fact, I could not be a happier man."

She wanted to believe him, but the entire affair had been so desperate, so rushed, contrived and controlled by Logan that she could not. Perhaps Jack believed that he would be happy with her, but what about Daisy? What about his sudden departure from the military? It had been his entire life! Surely such a sudden change in his circumstances would shock him into realising his true feelings soon. He may be fond of her, but how would he feel when he woke up in the morning? Or a few days from now? And were they now supposed to... consummate their marriage? Oh, gods! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Coupling with Jack would truly tie him to her, and if he had a woman he had intended to marry she should do no such thing with him. A man of honour such as he would believe such a thing so sacred that he could never leave her and marry the woman he had apparently been courting before; Daisy.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered, dropping her gaze. She enjoyed his kissing her fingers, however, and made no move to stop him. "But... we need to talk."

"My dearest Laura, we will have all the time in the world to talk. For now, let me do my first proper duty as your husband and carry you over the threshold into our home."

His smile was so warm and affectionate that Laura felt her limbs weaken and her resolve to resist thinking of him as _hers _threaten to dissolve. He opened the door and turned to her with a grin.

She gasped when he swept her up into his arms as easily as if she weighed nothing. He chuckled.

"You are quite light, dearest, however, I wouldn't mind if you clung to me as I carry you."

Delighted, yet embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her face into his shoulder as he carried her into the house. He kicked the door closed behind them and gently set her upon her feet. Laura knew she should release him, but having her her head against his warm and strong body felt so good that she was reluctant to lose the moment.

Could it be that he spoke truly when he said he was pleased to be married to her? Was it possible that he had fancied her all along and had never told her? After all, many men would be intimidated by approaching a Princess, not to mention one who was the sister of Logan.

Unconsciously, she pressed herself more tightly to him. She loved him so very much! What if she could not only earn his love, but make him so happy that he would not regret losing Daisy? He had just told her he wanted to be the best husband for her that he could be; well, she would be the best wife for him she could be! Perhaps they could be happy together; very happy.

After a few moments of her shameless clinging, Laura realised that Jack was kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair, and holding her firmly against him with his other arm. He seemed to be in no hurry to end the moment, either.

Slowly, she moved her face from his shoulder and burrowed into his warm neck. She heard him sigh in pleasure and hold her with both arms now. A tinge of boldness crept into her and Laura dared to press a lingering kiss to his throat.

Jack groaned and moved his hands to cradle her head. He gazed longingly into her face for a moment before bending down and claiming her mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Laura responded eagerly, scarcely believing that this man was kissing her so deeply and passionately and truly seeming to enjoy it! But again, he was an honest and forthright man, she reminded herself.

Her fingers began to move upward, skimming along his cheeks, gently over his perfectly waxed moustache, and then into his thick curling dark hair. Goodness, he had a fine head of hair! She knew she was mussing it, but he plainly did not care as he continued to kiss her, sweetly ravaging her mouth and exploring every secret place within. She felt one of his hands slide into her hair, accidentally dislodging a flower and sending it tumbling to the floor, but neither minded. His warm calloused fingers gently caressed her head and his other hand moved down her body to press against her lower back, pulling her more intimately to him.

She felt the heat of his body despite the layers of clothing, and best of all she could feel a part of him harden and stir against her belly.

He suddenly ended their kiss, his breathing harsh and ragged. "Forgive... forgive my body its... poor judgement and timing," he said, clearly embarrassed. "I do not wish to..."

Laura did not know if her sudden surge of hurt and anger was unreasonable or not, but she could not help herself all the same.

"Forgive 'poor judgement and timing?'" she mocked him, feeling as if he had just doused her with icy water. "No, Jack, forgive _me_ for _my poor judgement and_ _timing _in actually believing a word you said!" She pulled back and turned away from him, stung to her heart. They had just entered their home and hadn't even had a chance to look around the place and already a lovely moment had been utterly destroyed.

She looked frantically around and saw that to get to the upstairs, and thus the bedroom, she would have to go outside and take the stone stairs. What idiot designed a house so that one would have to leave it in order to access the second floor? Moron!

"Laura, please, you don't understand! I don't mean that! I expressed myself badly!"

She whirled round and glared at him, all her previous insecurities and fears flooding back in a sickening rush.

"I think I know exactly what you meant! You are married to me, but you would rather be with your 'fine, fine woman,' Daisy! Well then, just go to her, Jack. And don't worry that I'll tell Logan. I know you didn't want this marriage, no matter what you said! Just... go. Go to her and leave me be. Go and let your body have _excellent judgement _and _perfect timing _for the one you really want!"

She knew she was being childish in her behaviour, but she could not bring herself to care. It was all for the best, anyway. If Jack wanted and loved Daisy, then he should be with her, not bound to a woman he was fond of but did not love. Perhaps if she could drive him away he could find his chance to be truly happy.

Logan be damned. She would not allow Jack to suffer simply because he loved another. How could he help that? And damn Logan's 'insurance policy.' She would read the blasted thing later. For now her heart was in agony and tears were beginning to flow freely. She had to get upstairs before Jack could see her break down into the wracking sobs that would soon come.

"Laura, I beg of you, please let me explain!" He truly looked pained. His face was pale, stricken, and his eyes filled with pain. His hands reached out to her, fingers clenching and unclenching in uncertainty.

She knew she should hear him out, she even wanted to; or did she? No, she could not risk it. She was hurt enough.

"Jack," she said, her traitorous voice quavering, knowing she had only moments before sobs would burst from her, "I would rather you don't. You've done quite enough. You've torn my heart to shreds and rent my pride. Isn't that enough for you? I'm also giving you an escape. I'll work things out with Logan somehow. Go to your Daisy and be with her. I'm sure she'll take care of any and all needs you have! Just stay the hells away from me!" She glanced down at the floor and saw the tiny blue flower there. Well, this was definitely a moment she wanted to forget. She stomped on it in hurt and rage.

"Forget!" she hissed. "Forget Jack, forget my stupidity in believing him, and forget all of this misery!"

She did not see the raw torment etched on Jack's face as she said those awful words. Truly, she did not realise she had spoken them aloud.

She barely knew how she made her way outside and up the stairs to the second floor. Tears were flowing faster now and, damn it, a loud sob burst from her as she fumbled for the door knob. She managed to twist it open and stumble into the bedroom. She slammed the door closed and collapsed on the bed, free to sob as much as she needed.

* * *

><p>"Cheer up, she mustn't really hate you if you can still whisk yourself wherever you want to be!"<p>

Walter poured another round for himself and Jack. They were in the Brightwall Tavern, Walter's favourite haunt.

"Well, we _are _married, so that doesn't necessarily ring true, old friend," Jack said morosely, taking a large gulp of ale. Remembering her stomping upon the beautiful significant little flower and hearing her say she wanted to forget him nearly tore him in two. Going upstairs and hearing her sobbing in their bedroom doubled his pain, which he had not believed possible. He had not been surprised that she refused to allow him to enter, but still he had tried. At last she threatened to teleport herself away if he did not leave her be, so he had decided it best to accede to her request. At least for the time being.

"I think it does," Walter said. "You forget that I know Laura, Jack. I've known her all her life. She's everything you came to know about her during our long stay at the Fort. What you may not know is how deeply compassionate and loving she is. She's also, thanks to Logan, I think, a little on the insecure side."

"I know how deeply loving and compassionate she is, Walter!" Jack said, slamming his fist down on the table, startling his friend. "I know that quite well! It's one of the myriad reasons I love her!"

"I beg to differ," Walter said, behaving as if his friend hadn't nearly cracked the table. "You know that she is those things, but I really doubt that you know, _really_ know, how _deeply _she is those things. And you did tell me that she overheard us talking about Daisy."

"Damn it all!" Jack spat, "that's the crux of this whole problem! She thinks I love the bloody woman!"

"Well, you did say how very fine she is," Walter pointed out, "and how you don't care to 'kiss and tell' as 'it's not gentlemanly behaviour.'"

"Oh, I was just... " Jack paused to drink again. How could he have known way back then that he would fall in love with the Princess? "I was merely answering your nosy question, and I did not care to sound as... pathetically lonely as I was."

"In other words, you were just running off at the mouth and now you don't have the balls to correct it. Jack, is Laura right? _ Do_ you love Daisy? Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Gods, no! I did have feelings for her and she for me, for a time, but things between us never got nearly so far as love. Besides, she would never have been happy on a soldier's pay, desiring all the fancy and frivolous things some women think they need. Also, she..." He paused, reluctant to point out any flaws he saw in a woman. He did not consider such talk gentlemanly, either.

"Spit it out, man. If you want to solve this problem between you and Laura, you'd best be honest and lay it all out!"

"Oh, very well." Jack knew Walter was right. He had to get everything out, sort it out in his own mind, and then he would be able to, hopefully, resolve this issue with Laura; his wife. Yes, she was his wife, and if he had his bloody way she would remain so!

"She lacks the sharpness of mind and the curious nature that helps make Laura so perfect for me. Daisy is content to discuss the weather all day long, sit and sew, and entertain guests who prattle on about nothing. I cannot abide such frippery. I want more from my woman, and I _have_ more, if only I can win her."

"Jack," Walter said, unusually softly and gently, "you won her a long, long time ago."

Jack choked on his ale and began to cough. Walter pounded him on the back. Jack Swift was well-muscled and strong, but he was not the towering behemoth that Walter was. The choking stopped after a few hearty thumps from Walter's beefy fists, thankfully, but Jack knew his back would be bruised within the hour.

Finally he rasped, "I beg your pardon?"

Walter barked out a laugh. "You heard me, old friend! You won her long ago. I can't say that she said those exact words to me, but she did and does confide in me. I'll kiss Logan's bare arse if I'm mistaken that she fell in love with you long ago and loves you desperately still."

"But..."

"No buts! She loves you, man, and she's trying to offer you an escape from a marriage she thinks you don't truly want."

"How can she think that? I told her I am the happiest of men! I kissed her and she returned my kiss! I told her I wanted nothing more than to be the best husband I can be for her!"

"But did you tell her you bloody love her?"

"I... ah... no."

Walter rolled his eyes. "Why in the hells not?"

"I do not know that she returns my feelings, even if you are so certain. Besides, I don't want to frighten her away. I wanted to do everything... right." Jack said slowly, still pondering his friend's words. He found that he believed Walter could be correct after all. It would explain so many things, and not just her offered sacrifice of her own life in exchange for his! It would explain all the kindnesses, large and small, that she had ever bestowed upon him. She had favoured him with her affectionate attentions even when many other men, younger and more overtly bold men such as the self-proclaimed 'ladies man' Ben Swift, attempted to coax her away. She had always preferred his company and enjoyed their teas, talks, and readings rather than hop from one tavern to another; or one bed to another. Such things did not interest her, nor did they interest him. They were very much alike.

It was a revelation to him to Laura had fallen in love with him all that time ago! Her behaviour, shy as it was, indicated that perhaps she had come to love him but had never told him. Of course, he reminded himself, it is generally the gentleman's responsibility to make the 'first move' so to speak. He had also failed to take into account that a Princess would not have been brought up to speak so boldly of such things to a man who had not made his intentions known to her.

"Hah!" Walter chuckled, once more amused by what he saw as his friend's easy-to-resolve dilemma. "You weren't with her for five minutes in your home, doing 'everything right', before you cocked it all up!" Then he laughed boisterously. "No, belay that! You did not 'cock' anything up, that is the problem! Just tell her the truth, man! She's not stupid."

Jack smiled, a small bit of his natural good humour returning, despite Walter's crudeness. Still, Walter was right, he _had _cocked up. All he had meant to do was assure her that he didn't want to just toss her into bed and have his way with her. He wanted her to know that he, despite Logan's beliefs to the contrary, did indeed love and cherish her. He did not want to make love to her until she knew just how much.

"Walter," he said, still wondering on the events of the afternoon, "she misunderstood me so quickly! I can understand her mistaken notions about Daisy, but why was she so adamant in refusing to even hear me out?"

Walter rolled his eyes again. "I've never been married, and even I know the answer to that. 'Gentleman Jack Swift,' also known as a man of words and a man of great intellect, doesn't realise the simplest things sometimes."

Jack was not amused. "I'll admit that I haven't had as many women in my past as most think I have, but that does not make me a complete simpleton regarding them!"

"Perhaps it does," Walter said. "Can't you guess why she wouldn't listen to you?"

Jack took another swallow of ale and stared into the cup. He took another drink and stared some more. Finally he sighed in annoyance. Sometimes it irritated him no end when Walter was so damned smug at his own insight.

"No, I cannot." Each word was slow and clipped. "Pray, enlighten me."

"You humiliated her!"

"I... what?"

Walter refilled their mugs. "Don't be a sodding idiot. You humiliated and embarrassed the hells out of her! She was loving and adoring you, and you pull back and apologize for 'bad judgement and timing.' How is she supposed to feel? You rejected her, Swift. You made her feel like a damned fool."

Jack flushed with extreme embarrassment. How could he not have realised? Of _course_ he had humiliated her! He hadn't meant to, gods know, but he had. Now he understood everything. His failure to explain about Daisy, his failure to declare himself to her long ago, his failure to declare himself to her now, and his foolish behaviour at their home. He was lucky that, as the Hero, she had not used his own sabre to split him from groin to gullet!

"So, do you think you can handle things better now?" Walter asked, plainly observing the dawning comprehension on his friend's face.

"I think I do, old man, I think I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#5**

When the worst of her torrent of grief had passed, at least for the present, Laura returned to the downstairs. She had changed out of her wedding clothes and into a comfortable blouse and breeches. She listlessly glanced around the house, observing it fully for the first time. Pity that she could not bring herself to fully appreciate its beauty and spaciousness. She felt dead inside, hollow and used-up; would she ever again feel any way else? Regardless, she knew that this was going to be her home, even though she dreaded the thought of living in it alone for the rest of her days, however many they would be.

Logan had spared no expense and acquired the finest furnishings. Beautifully finished oaken cabinets, bookshelves, closets, shelves, and an exquisite dining room table were the first things she noticed. Then she saw the sheer volume and quality of books in the shelves that were so tall that a sliding ladder had been installed. Her brother had provided her with the very best of everything.

She ran her fingers over some of the finely crafted leather tomes and sighed in the first surge of appreciation that her deadened emotional state allowed her. All the subjects she loved were here. Subjects she had only casually mentioned an interest in were present as well. Logan had apparently listened to everything she had ever said to him. His memory was phenomenal.

All of this only served to intensify the guilt of her betrayal;. he loved her still! Even if she survived the day, which was now in doubt, she would likely still take the Crown from him someday. Or, if she lived, perhaps she could be co-regent and help him defeat the coming 'Evil' the Seeress Theresa had spoken of and then help him restore Albion.

If she lived. That was the question. Laura laughed out loud at her own melodramatics. She was more depressed then she had ever been in her life. During her time sobbing until her body gave out in exhaustion and she lay prone and tear-soaked upon the bed, she had pondered on whether her life was not only worth living, but also whether her continuing to live would eventually bring good or evil to Albion. She had lost Jack, if she had ever had him. She had betrayed the brother who loved her so dearly that he forgave even the worst sort of treachery from her. She could still be a Hero, she supposed, but here she was in a fine home provided for her by a unconditionally loving brother and nothing brought her a single iota of pleasure. Not now.

Anyone would likely tell her that her depression would pass in time, and perhaps that would prove to be true, but she had come to realise something else while she had time to dwell like a spoilt child on all her personal miseries; being a Hero was too much for her. She plainly was not suited for it. She had read that some Heroes in the past had taken their own lives, and now she believed that she understood why. Those who were not forced along by Prophecy or other such manipulation were likely better off and could be Heroes in a manner of their own choosing. Others, such as she and her mother, were 'Puppet Heroes.' They had no real choices. Their Paths were set and set to a disturbingly linear level. She had confessed to Logan that at times, and of late increasing in frequency, she did not feel that her thoughts were entirely her own.

Every time she made a decision that she was determined to think carefully upon, such as who or what to kill and why, or who to ally herself with and why, she had felt as if some unfeeling parasite was inside her head winding around her brain like an insidious eel and prompting even the words that came from her mouth. She truly could not explain, even to herself, precisely the feelings and sensations, but she did know that she abhorred them with a passion. Why could she not determine, guided by her own morality, which quests to accept and who her allies and enemies would be?

When she was 'between quests' she was free to be herself. But every day, every moment even, she never knew when she would lose herself to Prophecy again; and especially that dreadful Presence. The Presence was what she dreaded most of all, even more than she dreaded the appearance of voice of Theresa.

So, what distressed and tore her heart and soul more, the absence of Jack, or being a Puppet Hero?

Laura hugged herself and shivered. Now that she was alone she felt worse than ever. There was no distraction from the sensation of being filthy, polluted, and even violated. She absolutely hated her life now. If she had to spend year upon year with this weight on her, or perhaps even her entire life, was it really worth living?

The answer was a resounding No. Or a resounding Maybe. Hells, she did not know!

If Jack was with her perhaps he would understand. Perhaps he could even help her, but the more she dared to think on that, the less likely that also seemed. In the end, she could only bring Jack pain. He would be in a forced marriage and with a wife who would need him far more than he could ever need her.

As for her life, she decided to let chance have its way; for now.

Seeing a parchment across the room that had no been there earlier, Laura went to the fine desk and saw a sealed letter from Logan, via special magical delivery, no doubt. Undoubtedly it was the 'insurance policy' he had spoken to her of in the Throne Room. She seated herself, broke the seal, and read.

What was written enveloped her in anger and shock.

Logan had decided her life for her! He had written, firstly, that he loved her more than she could ever know, and for more than as a brother for a sister. He then went on to tell her that Jack Swift had one year to prove himself worthy of her. They both would, at the end of the year, have to prove to Logan's satisfaction that she was indeed happy or her life with Jack would be forcibly ended. Logan would dissolve their marriage and marry her himself.

If that occurred, she and Logan would rule as co-regents and fight the Coming Darkness together. Afterwards, they would restore Albion. If she was unhappy with being his wife afterwards, he would abdicate the throne, release her from their marriage, and she would remain Queen.

Her fingers clutching the parchment were numbing with how firmly she was unconsciously holding it. The paper shook with her trembling. Truly, Laura did not know whether to laugh herself into hysterics or cry again until she collapsed.

Another damned Manipulation. Oh, yes, Logan would free her if she wished; eventually. But what about all the time in between? What about her feelings on the matter? And Jack's?

Enough was enough. She strode to the weapons rack and selected a dagger.

* * *

><p>When Jack arrived back at the Lodge and couldn't locate Laura he became frantic with worry. After all, he had left her sobbing and horribly upset, and now she was gone! Also, he had an eye for weapons and noticed at once that a dagger was missing from the weapons rack. What would she need a dagger for? A deadly weapon in the hands of someone as distraught as she...<p>

No! He couldn't bear to think about it. Jack shifted into the commander mode in which he was so skilled and decided that a thorough search of the house was in order. Perhaps there were clues as to where she had gone, or even a note? No, there was no note. He had automatically looked when he had run about the house in search of his wife.

Damnation, she couldn't even have left him a note? Didn't she think how worried he would be upon returning to discover that she was missing? Or worse, didn't she care?

Perhaps she was outside. He hadn't remembered how expansive the grounds were and she could simply have decided to leave the house for some fresh air. Trying to calm his racing heart and rapid breathing, he ventured outside.

He called her name every few paces. Silence. Still, he continued to search. She wasn't behind the house, nor near the copse of trees and boulders. Very well, she could yet be on the property, he reasoned, trying to remain as calm as possible. He still had not ventured down the road that would eventually lead to Mistpeak Valley proper.

His booted feet crunched on the gravel and snow as he made his way down the drive, calling her name repeatedly. He knew he was sounding more and more desperate, and he was, in fact, becoming extremely desperate. Where could she be? Could she be injured somewhere, or even perhaps...

"Jack?"

He stopped dead when he saw coppery red hair emerge over the rise at the edge of their property.

"Laura!"

His relief was so heartfelt and immense that he ran to her. In return, she rushed forward to meet him.

"Jack, what is it? Is something wrong?"

He was about to embrace her when he saw that her hair was wildly mussed, her blouse, breeches, and boots bloodstained and that she had gashes on her arms and midriff. Even her face bore flecks of blood and several small scratches.

He did not know whether to kiss her senseless or shake her until she came to her senses. Was something wrong? Bloody hell there was; his wife had just obviously almost gotten herself killed! What was she thinking?

Jack was relieved, but his rage at knowing he had nearly lost her, and forever, over-rode his normally impeccable calm demeanour and cool head under the most arduous of circumstances.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by asking me such a stupid question?" he roared at her.

Laura drew back, startled. "I..."

"You _what?" _he demanded. "I come home after you bid me to leave you for awhile, and when I return you are missing! You left no note, no clue as to where you could be, and you took a dagger with you! Am I supposed to assume that nothing is wrong and that you are perfectly all right? "

Her face was white with shock and tears filled her eyes. "Jack, I'm truly sorry! Please, let me explain!"

"I am to allow _you_ to explain, when you refused to allow _me_?" he continued, his anger not abating, even though his mind told him that he should calm down and not frighten her any further.

"You are my _wife_, Laura, or do you need reminding of that? You expect me to not worry about you, especially now? You're covered with blood and wounded, for gods' sake; what the hells were you doing? Where have you been? And..."

Oh, gods! She was _wounded!_ He had to get her to the house right away and see to her injuries.

"Jack, I..."

"Not even one word!" he bellowed, snatching her up in his arms. He ran with her to the house. To his surprise she did not struggle or utter a sound. She allowed him to carry her upstairs and deposit her on the bed.

"Strip, and be quick about it!" he ordered, moving to the dresser to fetch the first aid kit.

Laura obeyed him without question while he obtained bandages and antiseptics. He lay the items beside her and did not even glance at her nakedness, not wanting to be distracted from treating her wounds first and foremost.

When he returned from the sink with a large bowl of wet cloths he finally was calm enough to speak to her.

"Laura, I am sorry for being so hard on you, but you are injured and I've been worried out of my mind. Now, please, don't speak yet. I want to treat you first and then we can talk. I fear that if you say one word to me that I will lose my temper and my wits, and I need to be in complete control of both at the moment. You haven't the faintest notion of how you affect me, my dear."

She nodded and cast her eyes downward. Jack was quick but gentle as he washed away every trace of blood on her. Truly, he did not know how he managed to not be overcome with how very beautiful and curvaceous she was. No, he _did_ know, in fact. She was injured and he could not afford the luxury of enjoying her beauty right now. He had to see to her injuries and health.

"Now, just answer one thing, Laura. What did you fight?"

"Balverines."

He cringed. She had fought balverines with a dagger? Was she out of her mind? Very well, so that is what she had done; there was no changing it now. Later he would ask her why and how she ended up in such a situation.

"I will use more antiseptics, then. I want to be absolutely certain that you sustain no infections."

Laura swallowed nervously and nodded. The gashes on her midriff were not as serious as he had initially feared, but they were not minor by any means. He cleaned the wounds as thoroughly as he could, not willing to risk any chance of infection. She clenched her teeth and tried to conceal her pain, but he knew he was hurting her.

"I am sorry," he whispered. And he was. His anger had disappeared and now he was only concerned with helping her. Perhaps, he realised, as he continued to wash and treat her cuts, scratches, and gashes, she had been out fighting because of their earlier argument. She had likely needed an outlet for her pain.

"Gods," he whispered. He hadn't meant to, but he had hurt her. And he still was. Laura, his wife, still knew nothing of his love for her, nor did she know that he did not love Daisy. She still believed, and not unreasonably, that Daisy had been a marital prospect for him. She also likely believed that he had only married _her _because of Logan's order.

"Laura, we do need to talk," he said softly, "that is, if you will allow it. I've been a complete and utter fool."

She shook her head, but did not speak. Likely she was still obeying his request to remain silent. He knew her head shake was in negation of his remark that he was a fool, and not that she would refuse to speak with him.

He smiled wryly as he bandaged the gashes that ran across her ribs and left side. "I have indeed been a fool," he insisted. "I should have explained everything to you at once. Instead, I allowed you to believe things that are not true, and I worsened things by leaving you here alone when I should have made you to listen to me, even if that meant having to hold you down and forcing you to." He looked sadly down at the bandages. "You've been hurt. You could have been killed! And I would be..." He swallowed down a lump of terror and grief. "I would have been both a husband and a widower in one day. I cannot bear to even think of that, my dear."

Laura sighed and pulled him down atop her. Gratefully, Jack settled himself carefully upon her nude and injured body.

"I am all right, Jack," she whispered. "And I am the one who is sorry. I've been such a child. I need to speak to you of several things that are very, very important."

"Not until I tell you what you must know," Jack said, raising himself onto his elbows to peer into her tear-misted emerald eyes.

"I'm listening," she said, twining the fingers of one hand into his hair.

"Firstly, I love you, Laura. I love you with all that I am and I cannot and will not have it any other way, regardless of what you may or may not feel regarding me. Secondly, I do not and have never loved Daisy. We almost began a courtship, but it ended before it even began. Neither of us were suited for the other."

"You love me?" Laura's tone was disbelieving, yet filled with a tinge of hope that sent a pleasing warmth through Jack's body.

"I do, with my entire being," he said solemnly. "As I said earlier, our marriage did not occur under the most desirable of circumstances, but I was pleased nonetheless. I had thought that once we were married I could earn your love; that I would have a chance to win your heart."

"Oh, Jack, it was already yours!" She pulled his head down and kissed him so fiercely that his elbows weakened and he sank onto her body. His weight did not lay flush atop her wounds, so he decided to enjoy the intimacy of the touch and her kiss.

By Avo, her kiss was as heady and intoxicating as it was when he had first carried her into their home, but this time it, in truth, even more so. She loved him! Walter had been right. She had loved him all along!

"I love you, Jack," she said, echoing his thoughts.

"Laura," he groaned, changing the angle and deepening their kiss. One hand found its way to a naked breast and cupped it. One of her legs wound around his and she pressed her body upwards.

"When I first saw you, before I knew you were wounded, I wanted to ravish you right there in the snow!" he groaned.

"Why didn't you want to ravish me earlier? Why did you stop and say you did not want to?"

They looked into each other's eyes now.

"Because I did not want to just... take you," Jack replied. "Laura, you must understand! I wanted to make love to you, not just claim your body. And I did not want to claim you until you knew how very much I love and cherish you. Your brother is an idiot to think otherwise."

"Why didn't you just say so?" she pressed. "You let me believe that you just did not want me... in... in that fashion!"

He sighed. "I know. I am every inch the idiot, it would seem. I meant to tell you, but then things suddenly got out of control and the next thing I knew you were dreadfully upset and crying, and I did not know what to do. I then tried to explain, but you wouldn't hear me, and then I had to leave you be."

Laura gave him a repentant look. "Jack, I must tell you what is wrong with me, and why I left the way I did."

He lay on his side and pulled her gently against him. "I'm listening."

Laura explained everything to him, how she hated the Hero path and about the strange way she could not always control her own thoughts and decisions. She told him of her despair, of the Heroes of the past who may have had similar feelings, and her fear that she could eventually harm Albion instead of helping it.

"And so I took a dagger and went out to fight. I thought that would be a way to give Chance a say in the matter," she went on. "If I survived, I would come home and explain everything to you, that is, if you wanted to hear it. If I died, well, then it would be over and you would be free."

"Laura, you actually placed your life in the hands of...Chance?"

"What else should I have done, Jack? I'm not even myself any more; not entirely. You have no idea how it feels to know that you are, and increasingly more so, becoming nothing but a Puppet to goodness knows what!"

"I... that is true," he conceded. Her revelation frightened him, but firstly he had to reassure her, obtain her word that she would not leave him by choice or self-destruction, and then try to figure out how to help her.

"I do not know what that is like," he began slowly, caressing her pale cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "But I do not believe in unwinnable situations. There must be something we can do to help you. Perhaps we can research this more." And then an idea came to him. "Laura, wasn't one of the Heroes your mother fought with a Monk?"

"Yes, Sister Hannah, called Hammer."

"Perhaps discipline of the mind practices such as the Monks use can help? Please, Laura, at least consider it! It seems I've become quite a selfish man. I love you, you are now my wife, and I cannot bear the thought of losing you; not now."

She snuggled her face into his neck and sighed in contentment. "Well, I am quite myself right now, Jack. I love you, you have heard the worst, and if you truly mean it, we can try to figure this out together."

"Of course I mean it!" he said indignantly.

Laura winced. "I'm sorry!" She looked into his face. "I... I didn't mean that! I am just not accustomed to knowing that you love me."

"Ah, well," He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I, as the gentleman, should have made that clear to you from the start, my love." He kissed her gently and nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose and then one edge of his moustache, causing her to giggle.

"Will you promise me that you won't ever go off and recklessly endanger your life again? Please, Laura, I can't lose you. I know I am being incredibly selfish, but please, give me your word!"

Laura took the end of his moustache that had just tickled her and coiled it around her index finger. She replied in a playful manner, but both knew she was being quite serious.

"I do promise, Jack. But I do not know how my mind will be or in which direction my thoughts will go next time."

"Then I shall remain by your side every moment, do you understand me?"

"I do."

"Then you may play with my moustache all you wish, my dear, and with my wholehearted blessing." He smiled in genuine amusement now.

She used his twined moustache to tug his face close to hers once more and ran her tongue over his lower lip. "Then let us seal the bargain by you finally making love to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#6**

"Ah," Jack said, "and that I will do gladly, my love, but not until I, at least, have had a bath. After all, this is our first time together and I want it to be as perfect as it can be. And, well, I smell quite like a pub. I'd rather be clean and free from such a stench when we... ah... come together."

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed, not having thought of either of their physical states. "Of course, Jack! I shall also need a bath. After all, there is the stench of balverines to rid myself of, not to mention the blood and dirt."

"Well, I shall bathe while you relax, and then I'll run you a fresh bath and bathe you myself, my dear. We have to be careful of your wounds and bandages." The amusement and gleam of desire in his eyes told her that her wounds were not the only reason he wanted to bathe her. When she blushed but managed to nod, he chuckled softly and exited the bedroom.

Laura lay back and relaxed while she heard Jack busying himself in the adjoining bathing room. The sounds of him preparing his bath were soothing; so... domestic. His presence felt more than wonderful, it felt _right._

She was tired and aching, but her heart was filled with happiness and relief just knowing she was Jack's wife. Jack Swift's wife! She laughed in delight when she realised that she could stop thinking of herself as Laura Elizabeth Sparrow, too. She was proud and delighted to be Laura Elizabeth Swift now!

Jack seemed to have absolute confidence that they could battle her Hero problems together, and she found that she now shared his confidence. Her mother, the former Hero and Queen of Albion, had told her how Hammer had learnt from a Monastery how to discipline her chaotic mind and impulses and blend her fighting skills with them. She had been a formidable Hero all during their travels, and, now that Laura thought on it, her mother had mentioned that sometimes Hammer's moods and ideals would change from quest to quest. Her erratic behaviour and mood changes had stopped when they met again after Hammer's time in the Monastery to the far North. Hammer had not always been so strong in her faith and ideals as the populace believed. The truth had been quite different. It had taken her time to become the Hammer of Legend.

Still, Laura recalled that Hammer was likely much stronger than she herself was. She had been a monk, but Laura now wondered if that was so important. She now had Jack by her side, and she could find outside aid if necessary. For now she would content herself with her good fortune and await her turn in the bath.

She must have dozed off, for suddenly she felt herself jarred awake and was being lifted and carried to the bathing room. Jack had prepared a warm but shallow bath for her. He did not want to soak her bandages, but allowed for enough water to clean her.

Even though she was naked and Jack had already seen her, shyness overcame her and she clung to his neck, resisting his attempt to place her in the tub.

"My dear, there is no cause for that!" he said lightly. "I have had the delight of seeing every inch of you, and believe me, I heartily approve! You are very beautiful, and if you are embarrassed, well, please try to relax. You have nothing to fear from me." That was easy for him to say, as he was clothed in a thick robe.

Being the gentleman he was, however, he stood and continued to hold her in his arms and patiently waited for her to decide for herself if she wished to be left alone. She knew he would not protest if she asked for privacy.

Oh, this was silly! They were married, for goodness sake, and he had indeed already seen and touched most of her body already!

"I'm sorry, Jack! You are right, of course. But may we start with my face and hair? My hair is so dirty and tangled that it itches."

"Of course, love," he said, now gently laying her in the tub. The water came to just over her hips.

Laura now saw that he had soap and towels ready and also had several large bowls of water nearby, likely for just such cleansing.

Jack soaked a towel in one bowl and liberally squeezed the warm water from it to cascade over her hair and face. It felt wonderful! She reached for a bar of soap and lathered her hands. She closed her eyes and began to soap her face. To her surprise, she felt a pair of wet and soapy hands begin in her hair.

"May I?" he asked, hesitating.

Laura sighed in pleasure and nodded. "I have never had a man wash my hair before. It will be so very odd!"

Jack chuckled. "Keep your eyes closed, love."

As she soaped her face she marvelled at how gentle his hands were in her hair. He massaged her scalp perfectly to clean it, yet also carefully felt around for any cuts or abrasions. Finding none, he began to also gently de-tangle her long locks while he soaped them.

"Lean forward, my dear, and let me rinse you."

She complied and the warm cascading water over and through her hair was as soothing as it was exciting. She found that her husband helping her was quite exciting, and as he massaged her head and squeezed sections of hair to rinse her of soap, she quickly covered her breasts with her arms to conceal her hardening nipples.

All in vain, however, as he bent and whispered in her ear, "Please, my dear, allow me to assist you... further?"

Swallowing down her nervousness, Laura lay her arms at her sides and bared her upper body to him. She heard him murmur a sound of approval and she relaxed a little. Still, she could not look at him and so she closed her eyes once more.

Strong hands and sure fingers soaped and massaged her shoulders and slowly moved down her arms to her hands, finally interlacing their fingers together. Laura let out a breath of further relaxation and was rewarded with a soft kiss to her cheek.

She opened her eyes now and saw him smile. "You are quite beautiful, Laura, do you know that?"

"I... I believe so, if you do."

"I know so, my dear. Trust me." He moved to her side and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You waxed your moustache! Do you ever _not _wax it?"

He laughed. "Laura, my dear, do you realise how long it is? If I didn't wax it at once it would be dangling down to my shoulders!"

He was right, obviously, and giggled she visualised such. "Jack, I'd very much like to braid it sometime; just for fun!"

"Well," he whispered hotly against her ear, causing her to shiver in delight, "the only way you would convince me to cooperate with such an endeavour would be to grant me special... privileges, say?"

He suddenly cupped her breasts with soapy hands and squeezed. She gasped and he continued to tease her. "Your nipples are very hard, love, despite the warmth of the water. Are they cold?"

"You are what is making me shiver!" she teased in return, feeling more and more at ease.

"Ah, so this is of my doing? I'm quite flattered, my dear." Jack massaged her slick mounds of flesh until Laura was moaning in pleasure.

"Just wait until I have my chance to make _you_ shiver!" she said. "And believe me, Jack Swift, I will succeed!"

"Ah, that I believe wholeheartedly!"

He next carefully circumvented her bandages to soap her back and then slid his hands beneath the water to grasp her hips.

"Ah, I think I can manage from here," Laura gasped, knowing full well that his intentions likely were not only to bathe and arouse her, but see how far he could push her pleasure. Her embarrassment had been steadily fading and she found that she did not truly wish to resist him. He touch, nay, his very nearness, was as a drug to her.

"Not a chance, my dear." His tone brooked no argument. "I am going to have you not only clean, but so relaxed by the time I actually get you back to our bed that you will allow me anything."

"Mmm... I think you can rely on that already, Major!"

"Is that a surrender, my Lady?"

"A complete and utter one, with no conditions."

"My favourite kind."

He moved again and leaned partially over the tub. "I cannot wait any longer to touch you, Laura. May I? Teasing aside, I truly need to know if you are comfortable with this."

She smiled at him and was pleased to see his face light with happiness. "Of course I am, Jack! My surrender was said in jest, but also in truth. Do what you will!"

He kissed her deeply, thoroughly, and so hungrily that aside from the water in the tub, Laura felt herself grow wet between her thighs.

"Gods, Jack!" She wound her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss until they both had to draw back for air, panting and gasping.

"I don't have much in the way of experience," she admitted, blushing, "but what I don't know, please teach me!"

"There is only one rule, my love," he said huskily, sliding one hand into the water between her legs, searching for her most intimate area, "and that is that there are no rules."

"I know, but... I've only ever had one man!"

"And I already dislike him intensely," Jack replied, finding her slick pink flesh and sliding his fingers into it.

Laura gasped and arched her back. His touch was almost electric, Bolt after bolt of molten desire shot through her belly and core as he teased his fingers along her feminine folds and over and around the small place of her greatest pleasure.

"Now that you are mine, you will find me to be a very possessive man, Laura, and I never, ever, want you to so much as think of him again! I want to blot him from your mind."

His mouth claimed hers again as his fingers continued to tease her, straying away from her most sensitive places to caress her thighs and her belly, and then returning and push her desire even higher.

"I think... you are succeeding in that... _ung!.._. most... _ahh!_... admirably... _Sir!_" she gasped, her body beginning to tremble.

"Yes, that's it," he breathed into her ear, "just allow yourself to feel."

He closely monitored her reactions to his every touch and soon learned just how to tease her to a new high, hold her there, and then push her higher. Steadily he increased her desire until she was so enraptured yet so frustrated that her body bowed, her legs stiffened, and she begged him for relief.

"Please, Jack! I cannot bear any more!"

In response he slid two fingers into her tight passage and rubbed his calloused thumb over her clit. Her mouth opened to suck in more air and at that moment he kissed her again.

She accidentally bit his upper lip, but he seemed past caring. She squeezed her eyes closed and tingling ripples skittered over her entire body as his fingers thrust and his thumb pressed and circled. The faint taste of his blood and lust in her mouth pushed her over the edge into that magical realm of bliss she had thought she would never visit again.

Jack continued to hold her in her pleasure, pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm. After several deliciously long and pleasurable moments, he withdrew them and squeezed her clit, determined to coax another orgasm from her. Her entire body was quivering, spent, weak, and incredibly sensitive all at once as she came again, her shuddering movements entirely involuntary.

And she was still just in the bath tub, not even their bed! He again captured her cries in his mouth, and she was only now aware that she had indeed cried out before.

"Those sounds you make," he said huskily, "I used to only hear them in my dreams..."

"I don't recall making them," she replied truthfully, "as I cannot help myself. But they are because of, and only for you, Jack!"

"I do believe I need to test the reality of this most delightful situation," he teased, brushing his lips across her temple. "I'll shed this robe at once and carry you to bed, my dear."

"And then you'll... take me?" she whispered hopefully, her wide eyes fixed on his passion-filled dark ones.

"Indeed. After all, I already have your unconditional surrender."

"That you do, my handsome husband."

True to Jack Swift's style, that of absolute efficiency when he wished it, he had her dried and in bed in an unbelievably short time.

"Jack, it's now officially my turn to touch you," Laura said. "You had better allow me that!"

"Well, I had intended to take you now," he said, "but if you have something else in mind, I am at your service."

"On your back, then," she told him, gently pushing at his chest. "I want to look at you, study you, and become well-acquainted with my hard-earned prize!"

"Hard-earned?" he chuckled, "I can hardly believe that! You managed to claim my heart long before you ever realised you had!"

"Even so, to me it felt like a hopeless dream."

"And now?"

"My most wondrous dream has come true."

He kissed her and pulled her atop him as he positioned himself on his back. "Mine as well, my love."

Laura smiled and straddled his thighs. She ran her hands over his muscled chest and taut belly. The dark hair that sprinkled his torso was pleasing to her; not too thick, but thick enough to enjoy the feel of between her questing fingers. She scooted herself a bit further down his body to take in the sight of his aroused manhood. His fleshy rod was long, thick, and reddened with arousal. She marvelled at the silky tip of it, which was almost purple. She traced one fingertip along the bulging veins and smiled in satisfaction and anticipation of pleasures to come.

"Umm... most impressive, holder of my heart; my treasure," she whispered.

Jack groaned. "Are you deliberately trying to make me lose control of myself?"

"Not just yet," she teased. "But if you do, I'll consider it a lack of self-discipline on your part."

"Oho! And you won't take any responsibility?"

"Absolutely not! You are the soldier, here, not I!"

"Ah, but I am officially retired," he replied. "We'll have this conversation another time, however. For now, since I am your treasure and the holder of your heart, endearments of which I heartily approve, by the way, let us enjoy each other." His voice choked with emotion at the end, warming Laura's heart. He not only loved her, but he was deeply affected by her endearments!

"You _are _my treasure, Jack, and so much more! Still, I have something before me which begs my immediate attention."

She knew she should tease him a little, build his desire and sustain it as long as she could, but she was too eager to come together with him first. Later they would have all the time in the world to love each other, but right now she wanted to taste him, breathe in his scent, feel his pleasure, perhaps even taste it, and then join as a man and a woman.

"Forgive me my haste, beloved," she whispered, "but I cannot wait."

She bent down, deliberately pressing her breasts against his thighs in the hopes of heightening his desire, and took his cock into her mouth. Jack sucked in a hissing breath and then groaned in pleasure. Laura released his rod from her mouth and laved her tongue up and down the shaft, enjoying the texture of his flesh and the salt-musk taste of him before enclosing it in her mouth once more. Jack reached down to try and capture her breasts, but could not, so he satisfied himself with holding her head as she bobbed it up and down the length of him.

Laura was surprised and pleased that she was able to relax her throat enough to eventually take all of him inside. His length was impressive, and taking it all into her was quite a victory!

Jack groaned loudly and involuntarily began to slowly buck his hips upwards, clearly not wanting to choke her, but unable to hold back the pleasure of slowly thrusting into her eager mouth. His fingers twined in her tangled hair and firmly held her head to him as he thrust.

She knew he could not help himself, and that thought alone made her grow even wetter in desire. She was the one who was giving him this incredible bliss, no-one else! She was the one eliciting such lovely gasps and moans from him. She was determined to bring him to climax, but apparently he had other ideas. He pulled her head up and off him.

"Jack..." she protested.

"Hush! I want you to resume, but turn around," he told her.

"I... what?"

"Turn around," he said smugly, knowing he was confusing her.

Laura was at a loss. How could she turn around? Did he want her to kneel beside his head and bend down to his cock from there? It made no sense!

"Straddle my face, my dear," he said, "and then lean down and resume your incredibly pleasurable ministrations."

"Straddle your face," she said blankly, and then she suddenly understood. And blushed hotly.

"You want me to... ah... press myself over your mouth?" How embarrassing! She would feel as if she were forcing him to do something he may not even enjoy!

"Indeed," he said. "That is precisely what I mean. I intend to taste of you, Laura, and I certainly don't mind you doing such to me at the same time."

"How do you know all these things?" she asked, trying to deflect her own embarrassment at her ignorance. Still, she recalled, she _had _asked him to teach her!

"There are many things that don't need to be taught or learned, my love, but it would not surprise me if this is not a very common way to make love."

"Then you have quite an imagination," she replied wonderingly. She slowly and hesitantly moved to comply with his request and found that the more she thought on it, the more pleasurable it sounded!

She decided to be bold. Why not? She had the most wonderful and handsome man in Albion as her husband, and he wanted to pleasure her at the same time she would him. It sounded quite fun, actually.

Laura moved over his face and hesitated for a moment. "Jack, what if you don't like the way I taste? What if..."

"Stuff and nonsense," he said. "I can smell you already and I can't wait to taste of you!"

His large hands grasped her hips and pulled her down.

With a startled, "Oh!" Laura fell forward and her hands splayed across his thighs as she caught her balance. Jack was licking her _there _and it was incredible! It was more than incredible, she realised, it was absolutely wondrous! Elliot had never done this for her, and she had never thought that any man would. But now Jack was, and it was better than she had ever anticipated.

In fact, it was almost too much to bear! Her body was already twitching and her breaths began to come in shallow pants. Spasms and jolts of pure and raw delight assailed her sex as he skilfully used his mouth to manipulate her arousal. In fact, as she attempted to return the favour she found herself almost unable to properly use her mouth to satisfy him with her own mouth. Well, to be honest, she _was _unable to minister to him properly. Every time she tried to lave her tongue up or down his shaft, he would use his tongue in such a manner as to enrapture her in such delight that she could not! She gasped, twitched, and finally collapsed atop his belly, giving herself over to the raptures Jack was giving her so generously.

Jack chuckled at her helplessness and said, "My dear, you have no idea how happy I am to be able to please you so!"

"But what about you?"

"Your pleasure is my pleasure, my sweet," he replied. "But I suddenly share your impatience to come together. Come, lay beneath me! Or would you rather be on top?"

Laura pondered. "I don't know," she said at last. "I haven't done this sort of thing for years. I... yes. I think I would like you to take _me_ the first time, so I want you on top. That way I will feel as if you are claiming me as your wife because it is your heart's desire and not just because of the circumstances of our wedding."

"Fair enough," he said, helping her off his body to lay beside him. He drifted his fingers along her jawline and smiled into her sweetly loving eyes. "In fact, that is quite to my liking; this time. Next time, I will allow you to claim me for the same reason. How does that sound?"

She smiled. "Most satisfactory, my treasure."

What Laura had not considered was Jack not laying close to her while atop her. He knelt above her and lifted one of her legs, obviously wanting to gain the deepest possible penetration into her body. It was so silly, she knew, to still feel shy with him regarding her nakedness, but having him being able to see all of her as he took her made her blush again. How frustrating!

"You are blushing, my dear," he said, pausing his movements to gaze into her eyes. "Why? Surely you aren't embarrassed still?"

"I... I'm afraid that I am," she admitted with a small smile. "I hadn't thought you would take me thus."

"Ah, you mean you didn't anticipate that I would do so in such a way as to be able to enjoy the full view of your delectable little body?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

Jack chuckled softly. "Well, you did ask me to teach you, and I do have quite an imagination, my love, so I suppose all you can do is expect the unexpected, as the saying goes." He gently pressed the tip of his erection to her moist and slick entrance. "Are you ready? Or, rather, are you certain about this?"

"Jack, how can you ask such a thing? I am not only ready, but of course I am certain! I love you, Jack Swift. I am your wife now, and proud to be so. I am Mrs. Laura Elizabeth Swift, and I expect you to remember that every moment of our lives! Now, take me! I am ready. My heart is already yours, so please, take my body, too!"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Mrs. Laura Elizabeth Swift," he murmured. "I... I am honoured." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Swift, prepare to be embarrassed! I intend to enjoy you very much, beginning now."

Jack pressed himself into her tight passage. Laura gasped and then held her breath in discomfort, as it had been a long time for her. Jack paused, but she impatiently tried to reach any part of him to pull him inside her, but his erect posture kept him out of reach. She finally managed to grasp the hand that held her leg upward, however, and pulled on that.

"Jack, just take me! It's been a long time and I feel as a virgin again, but I cannot wait any longer. Please, thrust! When you do, what will follow will only bring me pleasure, not pain."

"I love you," he said, his voice low and tender.

"I love you, too."

He took a deep breath and then pushed himself into her completely. Her passage was forced to stretch and yield to him, and she knew he could feel her discomfort, but for her sake he pretended not to. Her walls were uncomfortably tight and she knew there was a little tearing, but she ignored it as best she could.

He slowly made love to her then, his eyes on her face until at last she felt no more pain. Only then did he allow himself enjoy their loving.

For herself, Laura could not take much pleasure in the act itself; she was still too tight and uncomfortable. The lack of genuine pain helped, however, and she did enjoy the intimacy with Jack. Besides, she had climaxed several times earlier, so this was a small price to pay. From now on this would be exquisitely wonderful for them both. Her body was already becoming accustomed to him and his thrusting beginning to feel better.

"Laura, love?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't enjoying this, are you?"

"Jack, do not fret so! My body needs time to become accustomed to you."

He stopped his motions and lowered her leg to lay atop her fully. He kissed her tenderly.

"Still, I would have you enjoy everything we do."

"This isn't your fault. It's just been a long time for me, that is all."

"I know."

"And I _am_ enjoying myself, my love! I am your wife now. You love me! All I need is a little time and you fret? Jack, we have our lives ahead of us! Besides, we aren't finished yet, are we?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "No, we are not. You are right, of course. I just feel that as your husband and the man who loves you more than you can ever know, that I should do better for you than... this!"

She raised her hips and clenched her walls more tightly around him, causing him to grit his teeth.

"What are you doing, woman? You'll make me lose control!"

"Well, maybe you should. And then we have all night, if we wish," she said impishly. She clenched around him again and he groaned as if in pain.

"My dear, please stop! You'll undo me!"

"Ah, but you've already undone me, three times if I am not mistaken! Jack, if I make you lose control, will you promise to make love to me again later?"

He groaned. "You are a determined little minx, I see." His lips curved in amusement. "Very well, I promise. But that doesn't mean you can..."

She clenched around him again and kissed him fiercely. His entire body quivered and he finally surrendered to the climax he had been fighting since they began.

"Gods, Laura! You... I..." He could not continue and Laura was happy to see him in the throes of passion and pleasure. She also knew that next time she would join him. They would be together in everything from this day forward.

A few minutes later Jack lovingly combed her hair as she lay in his lap in bed. He obviously was thinking along the same lines, for he said, "Laura, my love, we are together in everything now."

"I know," she whispered. "And I need you more than you'll ever know. And about my... Hero's problem..."

"We shall be together in that as well, Mrs. Swift."

She sighed in contentment. "Mrs. Swift. I like that."

His hand caressed her cheek. "As do I."


	7. Chapter 61

Author's note - I have decided after re-reading this that I'm not that happy with it. Well, I'm never really happy with anything I do, but at least I think that my writing is, hopefully, passable!

A wonderful reader and reviewer, Fallon-Idalia, has made some suggestions on how I can flesh this story out, add some drama, address a few in-story issues, and be less abrupt at the end, and how to just plain make it...better!

So, I'll be redoing this and adding to it. So, if anyone is reading this story, you may want to glance over previous chapters just to be sure I didn't change something. However, I'll try to make notes on what is changed, if anything in the existing chapters as best I can so as not to waste anyone's time.

Thanks for reading and I expect to have updates soon.

Mafsarhet


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#7**

"Jack, this will be amazing!" Laura exclaimed, brushing back stray damp hair from her sweaty cheek. "We'll actually be able to access the upstairs without going outside! Ugh... I can't believe anyone would actually design a house so idiotically."

Together they had broken down a portion of the wall leading to the outside staircase and had almost completed the frame to support the new walls that would soon enclose it. Being forced to leave the house to access the upper level had been a very sore point with Laura, more so than Jack, but he was more than pleased to take on a project that would delight her. He was already happy to see her enthusiasm and glowing countenance; especially when she had finally convinced him to allow her to help him. She had boldly reminded him that they were in everything together, so why exclude her from this project because others claimed, and ridiculously, that carpentry was the sole domain of men?

"I am a man of many talents!" he playfully boasted with a chuckle. "I am not only skilled in military arts and stratagems, but also in carpentry. Also, diligence and enthusiasm are not to be under-rated."

"Don't forget to mention the arts and allurements you utilise in the bedroom with equal diligence and enthusiasm."

Jack Swift flushed, but was pleased by his wife's sincere flattery. Truth be told, he thought to himself with pure happiness, Laura's own enthusiasm in the bedroom was easily equal to his own, and skill had little to do with the pleasures they experienced there. They loved each other; it was as simple as that. Skill meant almost nothing, actually, when two people loved each other so devotedly and passionately, and her passion was beyond amazing! He had expected her to be so, and also quite loving, yes, but he had, on numerous occasions, been taken by surprise by her boldness, inventiveness, and even her choice of places in which to make love!

Ah, that first time was a shock, albeit a welcome one. He had been behind the house chopping wood when she had come up behind him and nervously cleared her throat to gain his attention. He had been dirty, sweaty, smelled horrible, and even his moustache was askew, but when he had turned around he had felt his eyes bulge in surprise and he had dropped the axe at once to seize her in his arms.

Where she had obtained a black corset, stockings, slippers, and lacy tiny skirt, she would not tell him, but her appearance had been stunning. Her soft green eyes had betrayed trepidation that he may not welcome her bold advance at such a time, but her shy beauty and hopeful anticipation as she shivered in the cold would have melted his resolve if he had had any to begin with. And he hadn't.

They hadn't even made it upstairs; they hadn't even made it inside the house. He vividly recalled shedding his coat quickly and making a blanket of it for her as he lay her down and realised his fantasy of ravishing her in the snow. His body radiated enough heat for the both of them, and her uninhibited moans, sighs, and cries of pleasure echoing about their blissfully secluded homestead had warmed him more than any potential fire could ever have done.

"My dear," he said, forcing his thoughts, albeit a bit reluctantly, back to the present, "if I can please you anywhere, that is one place I _never _want to be found lacking."

Laura burst out laughing. "That is hardly likely! We've been married for almost four months and I have yet to find you lacking in any way, my love!"

Jack embraced her, relishing the fact that he and his wife were a true team, not just two people married in name only, or in a 'shallow marriage' with both merely behaving as if actors on a stage.

They were both dirty and perspiring, and he smiled into her hair as he realised that no other woman in Albion would have made him such a splendid wife. Would he have ever found another to embrace in such circumstances? Would he have ever found one who complimented and completed him so utterly that he honestly wondered how he had ever lived without her?

She clung to him tightly in the way he loved; with her arms about him as if she never wanted to let him go. Every small thing she did reminded him how much she loved and needed him, and he would have it no other way. To not only be loved so unconditionally, but needed, truly needed, fulfilled him in a way he could not formulate into words. Perhaps it was a guilty pleasure and a surrender to vanity, but he could not bring himself to care. He wanted her love and needfulness, just as she wanted his. Before loving her he had never realised how much he needed someone to make him feel truly _himself. _Not just a soldier or another man in Albion, but Jack Swift, the Man.

She now kissed him and giggled as his skewed moustache tickled her nose. "I'll go and make us something to eat." He grinned and kissed her again, taking the opportunity to give her bottom a playful squeeze. She squealed and laughed. "You are incorrigible!" She danced away, then turned around and flashed him a dazzling smile. "At least I can make decent sandwiches now!" She provocatively swayed her hips as she strode into the house.

Laura's cooking was coming along splendidly indeed, but he doubted he would be able to taste it when it was ready. The sight of her curvaceous figure in those form-fitting breeches would be filling what attention he was capable of giving to anything pleasing. It seemed that Jack Swift the Man was quite normal in what he chose to bestow his attentions upon when it came to either food or a beautiful woman. He sighed in contentment. Yes, the beautiful woman would win out!

* * *

><p>Logan ran a shaking and clammy hand through his hair in frustration as he contemplated Laura's latest letter. She seemed to genuinely believe that Swift loved her! Logan shook his head and sighed. She was so besotted with the man that she had no idea of what true love was. Did she not see how he himself loved her more than Swift could ever love her? Did she not remember how the man had ignored his counting down the seconds to what could have been her execution?<p>

Logan recalled how he had forcibly kissed her just before the wedding, and he was now embarrassed by his behaviour, but he could not truly regret it. He had to show her, even if in a way that disturbed her at the time, that he loved her as so much more than his sister. In fact, he loathed having to refer to her as such. He loved her in the way a man loves a woman, and he would make her the best husband possible.

However, he reasoned, her being his sister did have its advantages. He automatically had her love and a guaranteed connection to him, not to mention there were precedences of royal marriages within Family. He also had access to her, as she had forgiven his rash behaviour, and they were corresponding regularly and affectionately. His own forgiveness of her betrayal had repaired the breach between them, and she likely would not wish to risk losing their bond of love and loyalty again.

She had felt so guilty and depressed that he could not help but love her more, if that were even possible. Laura had approached him on her knees with her confession, and that was before he had even known she was plotting against him!

Logan had endured the long separation without her in agony, not knowing where she had fled, or if she had fled at all. He hadn't known if she had run away or been taken, or even if she were dead or alive. When she had approached him after so many months, and he had a sneaking suspicion now that she had done so partly because she had believed she had fallen in love with Swift and feared for him, he had been all too happy to see her. He had also dreaded what she had to say. He had not, then nor now, any desire to punish her.

She had simply shown up at the castle one day, not so long ago, in civilian disguise and revealed her identity to his soldiers. They had then taken her to him. He had hardly believed it was she, for she had never been so pale, so distressed, and so humble and fearful. Laura had grown more lovely in the time she had been away, in a womanly and independent sort of way, but she had also become more... unstable. She had then explained to him as best she could of how she feared herself and her own thoughts. She had even pleaded with him to imprison her and thus render her a threat to no-one any longer.

But when she had confessed that she loved him still, no matter how the People saw him, his heart had melted for her even more. He had never intended to punish her, for he knew that the Hero Path and Prophecy had taken her. She had not chosen any of this dreadful business of Prophecy. Yes, she was besotted with Swift, but she also loved _him _truly and devotedly or she never would have return to begin with. She did not want to be the Hero, and she certainly did not want to be at the head of any Revolution.

Still, the image of her crying and on her knees pained him, and tears stung his eyes. He pushed her letter aside so that when they would inevitably fall they would not stain her words. That fateful day, Logan had wanted to be her brother and so much more, but she had fallen to her knees before him as her King. And she had feared him.

Had she really believed he hated her; that he would imprison or execute her?

Tears of anguish and frustration now trickled down his gaunt cheeks. Why in the Hells had he married her to Swift? Yes, he had wanted to see her happy, and he had wanted to keep them both where he could know where they were and from plotting against him, especially as it seemed that Laura was not a Hero of her own free will. Whatever was disturbing and manipulating her mind and thoughts was potentially very dangerous, and Logan not only feared for his position as King and for Albion, but for her. Did something in the Tainted Blood render her thus, and also render her ill so often?

Her frequent illnesses. Yes, now he remembered more. For years now, perhaps since she had been about fifteen, she had seldom been abed with illness, but many times she had been distressed with headaches, bouts of nausea, dizziness, and sometimes fainting. There was something wrong with her and all he could divine as the reason for those things was the Hero Taint in her blood. It was not kind to her; at least not entirely.

Was Swift kind to her? Logan dashed his tears away with a rough swipe of his hand. He probably was, for he seemed genuinely fond of her, but could he even come close to understanding her? Would he stand by her when she was ill? If the Blood began to torment her again, would he be able to help her,

and more importantly, would he care to? Or would he regret his marriage to her and long to be at the Fort once more where he had been so confident and capable?

The Fort. Logan smiled as he thought of it. Swift was one of the most accomplished soldiers in Albion and the finest commander he had. Likely the men missed him and would welcome him back with delight and enthusiasm. Ben Finn was a fine commander, but he was no Jack Swift.

If he were to send Swift back to the Fort under some pretence or other, Logan first wanted to test the waters with Finn. If Finn was amenable to the idea of sharing command of the Fort with Swift, or even handing it back over to him, Logan could free Laura from Swift's influence and work on her himself.

His dear sister desperately needed his guidance now. She should not be allowed to suffer in a sham of a marriage, and he had been wrong to force her into one to begin with. His motives that day had seemed clear and logical at the time, but now he regretted his decisions. He should have taken more time to think.

On the other hand, Swift's execution had been immanent and Laura had had to act to save him, so Logan hadn't really had much of a choice. He had acted quickly to appease her and save the piece of traitorous filth she thought she loved. But now he would do everything he could to set things right.

He could do that, he was certain. He would not only set things right, but he would make amends to his dearest Laura. He was confident that with time he could secure a wondrous future for them; together.

But first, he reminded himself, he would think and plan. No hurried decisions and no rash orders. He must continue to be Laura's loving brother for the present and give her no reason to fret for her marriage. He must tread very carefully there. He would have to separate her from Swift, and do so convincingly, or she would be suspicious and not retain her trust in him.

He would have to be careful. Laura was no fool and she believed herself very much in love. She would not, at least at first, like to be apart from Swift. He would have to make that seem natural and necessary, or at the very least, believable.

Logan leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. Firstly, he knew, he would have to address that 'insurance policy' of his to her. She had been very angry and wrote to him saying as such. Very well, he would tread carefully there, too. He had not thought of his actions as manipulation at the time, but they were very much so, and he saw that now. He would have to be certain to allow Laura to believe that everything she would feel and believe was of her own volition, Hero Taint aside.

He leaned forward and took a new piece of parchment. Firstly, he would write to Finn and inquire about the status of Mourningwood. Hopefully the first part of his plan would begin there successfully. If so, the rest should almost fall into place if he tread carefully.

Logan began to write.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#8**

"Well, if you're sure you want to read something like that, Jack," Laura said, putting quill to parchment. "But would you mind telling me why you are suddenly so interested in healing magics?"

Jack embraced her from behind as she sat at the desk and began her salutation to her brother. "Healing magic and knowing just how and what such magic can cure or aid may come in quite useful, my love," he said slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. "Don't you recall how you yourself expressed frustration that all the Will magic of Heroes excludes healing?"

Laura paused in her writing and nodded, recalling the remarks. "Yes, but I had quite forgotten! It is odd, isn't it, how all of my own magics are mostly destructive, and at best protective, but nothing heals. Yes, you are quite right. I've often wished for something to help me with my headaches, for instance. Bloody nuisance, they are."

Her husband patiently waited while she penned the request for Logan to send her some books that covered the subject matters in question. After a few more paragraphs of news regarding how the remodeling of the Lodge was coming along, Jack stopped her with a hug that pinned her arms to her sides.

She laughed lightly and tiled her head backwards and was rewarded with an upside-down kiss. He was always so affectionate and she could not recall a moment when she had not felt his unconditional love enveloping her in its warm protective cloak.

Jack then gently took the quill from her hand and laid it on the desk. "Please, love, come and lay with me. It's been a long day and I really want to share some peace with you."

"That sounds lovely," she told him. "We haven't had much time lately to just relax, have we?" Especially not him, she knew. He had worked so hard lately, and all to please her more than himself.

"No, what with the remodeling for the stairs and the construction of a larder," Jack replied. "We deserve a night off. I would really like to just... be with you."

For a moment Laura thought she detected a hint of sadness and worry in Jack's eyes, but as soon as she peered closer the look was gone. She shrugged and decided that it had just been her imagination. She stood and walked into his open arms and happily lay her head against his chest. His steady heart-beat always soothed her, especially on such occasions as now, when she felt the onset of a headache. They were not seriously painful, but they had become more frequent of late. Likely it was due to the stresses of a new home and the sudden changes in her life, even as pleasant as they were. Jack's arms closed about her and she wondered one other thing.

Could it be possible that she was carrying his babe? She had been experiencing more headaches than normal especially in the mornings, and she also had more bouts of nausea. Neither of those things necessarily meant that she was with child, but it was quite possible. Perhaps a visit to Logan's doctor was in order. Many couples did not conceive immediately, and neither she nor Jack was in any hurry to begin a family, but they had decided to not actively prevent the possibility, either.

Then she thought of something else. Perhaps Jack was having similar thoughts! Perhaps that was one reason he wanted to find books that detailed healing. It would make sense that he would be concerned for her if she was in a 'delicate condition,' and using their conversations regarding healing for the rebels would be one way to obtain the books without worrying her. He also would not wish her to feel pressured if she was not with child and have her fear that there was something wrong with her if she were not after months of marriage.

For now, laying with Jack would be wonderful. She was very tired and likely he was, as well. Laura was not accustomed since their marriage to such long hours, intense emotions, and, well, learning how to be the best wife she could possibly be for him.

"Hmm... Jack?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I may fall asleep in your arms. Is that all right?"

He peppered her brow with kisses and she felt him smile into her hair. "Of course, my dear. I think you need more rest than you have been allowing yourself. Please, think of your... health."

"My health? Don't be silly! I'm just tired is all." She tilted her face up to kiss his chin. "If you continue to love me thus and hold me in such a heavenly way, I could die happily at this very moment."

Jack drew in a breath that sounded like a strangled sob.

"Jack?" She looked up into his face and saw raw pain in his eyes. Her careless remark had wounded him! Why had she not remembered how many of his friends and comrades had died over the years?

"I'm sorry, Jack! Please, forgive my careless words. I did not mean to bring back painful memories for you."

"You... you haven't, Laura," he said. "I... I just cannot bear to hear you speak of dying."

"I shall remember that," she said, reaching up to caress his face. "I know many of your friends have died over the years; it was careless of me to speak as I did." She smiled and gently traced his moustache with her fingers. "Well, you and I have many happy years ahead of us, Jack. Think on that!"

He swallowed thickly and Laura knew he was still troubled. Times were uncertain for everyone, but she did not want him to fret, at least not now! They had spent months in happiness and perfect contentment and there was no reason to fear for anyone's life at the moment. The evil that was Prophesied to come to Albion was still a long way off. They had time.

"I love you, Jack Swift! Please, try and forget my careless tongue. All I can say in my defense is that I am so happy being your wife that I have not been lately dwelling on future troubles for Albion. Let us enjoy each other and our lives for now. Do you think you can?"

She peered closely into his dark eyes and watched for any sign of further distress. He closed his eyes, however, thwarting her attempt.

"Laura, my love," he said slowly and evenly, "you are quite right." He opened his eyes and appeared less troubled, or at least she hoped as much. "Let us lay together and forget everything else but us for a while," he added.

"I like the sound of that," she replied.

* * *

><p>A note from <em>him? <em>Logan's jealousy was aroused at once, but so too was his curiosity. Had the man slipped it in without Laura's notice? Likely he had, for why else would the contents not be included in Laura's letter?

Still, he read Laura's letter first. Her writing to him was always a comfort even though too much of it contained mention of Swift and her delusions of love. The fact that she wrote him at all was a gesture of the love she bore _him, _and so he would endure her words of Swift with calm and grace.

She wanted books regarding healing? Logan stroked his chin. Well, that was not unreasonable. He himself had often wondered why Will Users did not possess healing abilities. Besides, if Laura would still be forced to follow Prophecy, she would indeed want to know if there was a way to help her wounded allies.

But then Logan had another thought, and he tore open Swift's missive. Gods, he had suspected correctly!

Swift had written him to beg his assistance not only for the benefit of others, but for Laura herself. She was, as far as Swift knew, unaware that her headaches, lethargy, and shifts of mood, although her mood changes were mild at present, were beginning to concern him greatly.

Swift suspected that Laura may be physically ill and wrote in disturbing detail exactly when such episodes supporting that possibility occurred. The episodes were increasing in frequency, and the man was becoming seriously worried.

Now Logan was, as well. He wondered if sending Swift to Mourningwood was wise at this time. If Laura was indeed ill, she needed someone to not only watch after her, but to attempt to diagnose her, and tend to her when she suffered.

No; Swift could still depart. Logan would summon her to the Castle and have his finest physicians examine her on the pretense of general health and possible pregnancy. Though that last thought caused bile to rise in Logan's throat, he had to admit that Laura would not see anything unusual in such a request and would have no reason to suspect the doctors would be looking for anything other than confirmation or negation of pregnancy. That would be an advantage and a way to not worry her.

The King frowned and felt his stomach lurch as he now wondered, for the first time, if his beloved could possibly have a disease of the brain or a cancer in her body. If so, it would explain her illnesses over the past few years and the increasing frequency of symptoms. However, he pondered, she was the Hero! Heroes were never ill!

Unless...

No! He would attempt to contact Theresa. In the meantime, if the witch even deigned to appear, he would search the library not only for the books Swift requested, but ones for himself and not only regarding healing. He would search for books detailing the lives of previous Heroes. He would also search their mother's belongings for anything that could shed light on this dark possibility.

He could not lose Laura, not now or ever. If she was sick, she would have to be cured. There would have to be a way! Whether she would stand by him or be forced to move against him he would not and could not allow her to die.

That was simply not an option.

* * *

><p>A new possible Reality, a tentative one, revealed itself to the Seer. Theresa seldom experienced emotions after so many centuries of life, but as soon as this new thread swirled before her she felt a stab of annoyance. Most Heroes simply did as they should and all turned out well for Albion. Those who resisted their Paths were liabilities, and, at one time, were not much of a problem in the long run, as there were many Heroes other than they.<p>

These days, however, things were different. Only one Hero at a time walked the Land. Theresa did not know why that was, but for whatever reason the Bloodline had become quite stingy in its production of Heroes. The Princess Laura was the Hero this time, and she was not following the Path she was intended to. Her very nature was endangering an entire nation and Theresa was annoyed almost to the point of anger.

Interfering was something she was quite accustomed to doing, but this time it would likely not be so easy to manipulate the people in question. Love could be her greatest ally or her greatest foe. This time it appeared it was her greatest foe.

However, there was a possibility, slim as it was, that things could still end as they should for Albion and Albion could survive. She would have to act quickly, however, or else lose the opportunity.

She did have two men who cared very much for the Hero. If even one could be worked on, Laura could still be salvaged. If not, well, there was still a final hope. Two men may be undone nigh unto death because of it, but that was not what Theresa could concern herself with. Only Albion mattered to her.

Only Albion.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#9**

Jack felt guilty for wanting to wake his wife, especially since he had invited her to lay with him and fall asleep in his arms. She had been so exhausted of late, and he had disturbingly black ideas of why that could be. Of course he could not yet know for certain, but if he was correct in the guess he feared the most he had to speak with her. So much had changed for him since he and Laura had met, and even more had changed since they had married. He wanted to know all of her, love all of her, and allay the fears she still harboured.

_"Jack, how important is Duty, especially if that Duty frightens and repulses you so badly that you are not certain you even want to live?"_

_"Why ever would you ask such a thing? Laura, you can only do so much, whether as a Hero or as a person without any special powers. If you ever question wanting to live, then why do you feel you are obligated to perform a Duty so frightening or abhorrent to you?"_

_"Because if I do not..."_

_"If you **do** you cannot live with yourself, or even live. That is not right at all." His voice was quavering, but he tried desperately to maintain a facade of calm despite tendrils of creeping black dread wrapping around his heart and beginning to mercilessly clench and squeeze..._

_"If I do not," she insisted, "one I respect and want to please above all others will be disappointed that I, the Hero, will fail Albion, which is of far greater importance than merely my life."_

_"Laura, there is a divide between..."_

_"Please, Jack!" She covered her ears and turned away from him, but not before a strangled sob choked off his name. After a few moments she concluded. "I am sorry, I cannot speak further of this now."_

He knew that she wondered if he was disappointed in her for forsaking her Hero's Path. The answer was a resounding no. He would not, if he possibly could, allow her to blame herself if Albion fell. Yes, she was a Hero, but as she had said and he himself fully realised, a Hero alone cannot save a nation. Many, many people were necessary, and they had to be strong and determined. Besides, what if she were wounded, or worse, killed? Should the Revolution then helplessly crumble? His heart and very life would crumble; it would wither and die in fact. But the Revolution should not. It should not crumble as easily as Logan's Promises.

_"We met when I was the Hero, I'm sure you recall," she said at tea one afternoon._

_"And I was the Major at a miserable outpost in Mourningwood," he replied. "Are you wishing we had met under more... romantic circumstances?"_

_Her smile was wan and a slender white hand twirled a lock of copper hair around an index finger in sudden agitation. _

_"That would have been nice, but hardly likely." Her voice became almost sing-song, as if in spirit she were leaving the room, and him, behind. Where was she going? What refuge was she seeking?_

_"Perhaps," he replied gently, catching her hand and raising it to his lips for a light kiss. "But unless I was on leave we may never have met." _

_"That's just my point, you see. If I had decided to forsake what everyone expected, and perhaps still expects, from me, we would never have come together in the first place." A disturbing melancholy, such as that of a lost child, laced her words so intricately and decisively that he was unnerved._

_"It hardly matters how we met, my lovely Laura. The fact is that we did meet, and I will forever be grateful for it." He hoped his confident and sure tone would calm her and bring her back to him. She was not entirely with him, he knew, she was in a secret someplace in her mind, and she was not inviting him to follow._

_Her hand trembled against his lips. "But you were not looking for a wife, Jack. You were perfectly happy in Service to Albion. And now..." Her words faded into a cold mist he could sense but not see._

_"Now I am the happiest man in Albion." He stared intently into her misting green eyes, hoping to have her hear him; truly hear him. She was about to cry, and he had yet to understand precisely what was troubling her. She was looking through him as if he were glass, and at that moment he knew the sickening dread of fearing that his heart could, at any moment, shatter as easily as glass. Would she come back? _

_Laura tried to smile for him, but it faltered and fell from her lips as petals from a wilting flower. "You married not only because you were forced to, but were married to a woman who... is not the same woman you met."_

_He was about to speak further, to assure her that she was indeed the same woman; that she had only changed her Path. In who she truly was, she had not changed one bit. _

_She impersonally disengaged her hand from his and rose unsteadily from the table. "False pretenses," she sang soft and low, her contralto a mixture of dreaminess and fathomless sadness. "I beg your pardon, Jack, but I must be alone for awhile."_

Laura had met him when she was the Hero, or rather, when she was _actively_ the Hero. That was an undeniable fact. They had met and come to know each other while she was planning to form the Revolution against her brother, the Tyrant King. Now she had decided, and rightfully so in his opinion, that she not only was ill-suited to be the Hero, but that she wholeheartedly did not wish to be the Hero. She also feared that the famous Major Swift would regret his marriage to a woman who had powers, skills, and divine gifts and chose to forsake them. She feared he would never have noticed her much less loved her if she had been an ordinary woman with no extraordinary circumstances or abilities to recommend her. However, as desperately as he wanted to reassure her, he did not wish to remind her that he had once considered courting Daisy, who was an 'ordinary' woman. In truth, he had always planned, if he survived his career, to retire and happily live a civilian life. So, in fact, Laura's desires matched his perfectly.

Realising these things, Swift now understood her fears and insecurities. He even understood her bouts of depression; the times she would weep softly into her pillow when she believed herself alone, and her smiles that did not reach her eyes. If their positions had been reversed, he now was certain he would feel much the same. He would feel as if he married her under false pretenses, or at the very least, married her as one man and then lived with her as quite another.

However, he was Jack Swift the Man as well as Jack Swift the Major. He understood the divide between a personal life and a life of duty. Not everyone was suited for duty. In Laura's case she was right to follow her heart, he felt, and she was right to be fearful of her possibly becoming a danger to Albion rather than its Saviour. If her mind turned on her at the wrong time she could indeed become a danger; a deadly one. In such a case he would be concerned if she did not turn from the Path no matter how forcefully or seductively it beckoned.

_"How do you find_ _peaceful married life, Jack?" _

_She curled into him in bed one evening. She felt so small at that moment, so small and fragile that he was taken aback. He had never thought of her that way before. She was, despite her opinion of herself, a strong woman, especially when circumstances called for her to be. Why did she feel as velvet as a petal yet porcelain as a doll?_

_His happily wrapped his arms about her and kissed her silk-smooth hair, delighting in her melodious sigh of contentment._

_"Peaceful married life and I are close comrades, my love."_

_"Ah, then I am not such a poor wife?"_

_He fumbled for her chin and tilted her face to his for a kiss. "A poor wife? Such a thought is utter rot and nonsense. I find you the perfect wife and the woman of my heart. I would have no other. Ever." That last word was spoken firmly, a hammer pounding a blade onto an anvil. _

_"What if I have to become Queen some day, even if I do not wish it?"_

_"I would be loathe to share you, Laura. You are my only love, and I am a selfish man, it seems." He smiled and she blushed in pleasure. "I am no paragon of virtue, my dear. I will always be at your side and support you in whatever life brings us."_

_"And I, you, Jack. I love you so very much." She was with him completely and no sadness or fear laced her countenance. But a few moments later, "Jack, I do hope you... that is... " And she stopped. He felt her begin to slip away again; perhaps to retreat into that uncharted secret place in her mind._

_No! He couldn't lose her now. She was speaking to him at last!_

_"I love you with everything I am and all that I can give," he said, a little too quickly, but her eyes showed him that she was still with him. _

_"I... Of course. I would be foolish to doubt you." _

_She had relaxed then and soon her spirit and sparkling confidence returned. Laura's true self had re-emerged, especially the passionate part of her, and it was to Jack's intense pleasure that she showed him that night just how sensual and loving she was. _

He had, since their marriage, discovered in himself a selfish streak that once would have shamed him. Now, he not only accepted it, but embraced it and held it tightly to himself. He would rather be married to this wonderful and incredible woman who loved and suited him so well and live with her in peace than surrender lose her to the Crown and have her belong more to the People than him. He was selfish enough to want her all to himself but if she were Queen he would have only precious bits and pieces of her time. He was a man, after all, and had a man's needs and desires. And he had become extremely covetous where she was concerned.

But he was no longer the only one fighting for and greedy over her. Logan was always looming overhead, invisible and intangible, but ever present. And the newest enemy, the one he feared the most had reared its ugly head; time. Time itself could cut their happiness short. He desperately hoped he was wrong, but he could not afford to take any risks. If there was even the remotest chance of his being correct in his supposition of why she suffered the signs and symptoms she did, then he must help her any way he could. Not only for her, he reminded himself with a twinge of guilt, but for himself. He did not and would not live without her. That was a simple truth. Their 'forced marriage' had become very real, more than willing, and he would not relinquish it or Laura for any reason.

Logan could be trusted to aid in any physical care or treatment that Laura may need, but he absolutely could not be trusted to allow Laura to remain with him, her husband, at the Lodge. It was plain to anyone with eyes and an ounce of brain matter that the King was madly and inappropriately in love with his own sister. Hells, he had even kissed her as a lover would just before he performed her wedding ceremony to another! Logan was a snake, quick and cunning, and his poison could run deeper than any venom. He was not merely dangerous, he was undeniably deadly, and only a fool would underestimate him.

Or one who loved him with an affection forged from a lifetime of caring and devotion.

A cozy and trusting shifting against his body alerted him that his wife was waking on her own. She sighed against his chest, her warm exhalations ghosting over the exposed flesh revealed by his loose shirt. Gooseflesh erupted on him near her pale pink lips and tiny tingles of shivering delight danced down his chest.

When her small hand brushed over his groin he groaned his primal pleasure through gritted teeth. Did she know that such actions on her part were now so charmingly natural? The last time she had awakened in his arms she had unconsciously run her palm over his chest and nuzzled her mouth into his neck and begun kissing him. She had kissed him so passionately that she left a mark that embarrassed her upon spying it the next morning but puffed him with pride near to bursting. He relished the feeling of being marked by her. Next time, he would mark her, but in a much more intimate location.

Their affection was now so open, easy, and satisfying that Jack was delighted. She had, with time, relaxed with him and opened herself to him in so many ways, including sensually and sexually, but she was still hesitant to speak to him of the fears he had, at last, reasoned out.

"Hmm... Jack?" she mumbled, blinking and yawning.

"Yes, love?"

"I know what you are thinking, even just coming awake as I am."

"Do you? You have your hand over a part of me that can quite blot out any thoughts but... ah... passionate ones!"

"Oh!" She gasped and snatched her hand away. It hovered like an tiny bird uncertain of where to light. "I...

"Do not ever apologize for such," he rumbled low and hoarsely. He snatched her hand and put it back where it had been and pressed it firmly against him. "I like this very much, my love."

She smiled shyly and gently squeezed the evidence of his desire. "I am glad to hear it. And as for hearing, I would very much like to hear nothing but sounds of pleasure from you for a while. Later, we'll talk. I am ready to talk and I know you are, and have been, ready to listen."

"Quite well put, my dear," Jack groaned, beginning to undo the laces of her blouse. She had, as per his request, taken to wearing blouses with as little lacing as possible. "I've no objections whatever. Still, I hold you to our agreement to speak later."

"I know, and I've been dreadfully remiss to keep you waiting for so long."

"A little longer will not hurt," Jack said, smiling into her sleep-kissed face and adoring eyes. "With that look in your eyes, I dare say, you can wheedle anything from me."

She laughed. "Have a care, my treasure! I could ask you for anything, you know, even if it's quite undignified!"

He chuckled. "I am at your service, even in the most undignified ways, my dear! Ask me to strip myself naked in the snow and I'll do it!"

Laura laughed again, a delightful sound to his ears. He never tired of her happy laughter.

"You've already done that!" she said.

"So I have," he conceded, pulling her blouse over her head and beginning to unfasten her light corset. "You'll just have to think up new indignities!"

"Ooh! Your moustache! I have yet to braid it." The mixture of sensuality and girlish glee in her voice delighted Jack Swift and, for the moment, eased his mind of all worry and doubt.

"A dreadful indignity indeed," he said to her with mock gravity. "I think you must grant me _many _special favours for that one!"

His wife reached down to the buttons on his breeches. "Well then, let me begin now!"


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**A Swift Decision**

**#10**

_At your pleasure, Your Majesty, I would be pleased to relinquish my Command of Mourningwood Fort to Major Swift. All of us in the Regiment will welcome the return of our former, and soon to be once again, Commander._

Logan re-read the lines from Captain Finn and was pleased that Finn and the men would welcome the return of Swift. Now, he merely had to convince Swift to depart for Mourningwood and invite Laura to the Castle.

From the worry in Swift's missive, Laura was not in any condition to be left alone, and even if she were in Swift's capable hands, still, his were not the hands of a physician. Nor were they the hands of the man who loved her more than anyone ever could; himself.

* * *

><p>"Mourningwood? Why in the hells would you even consider returning there?" Laura waved the letter about in agitation. "I've been corresponding with Logan for months, and he hasn't said one damned word about you returning to active duty!"<p>

"Laura, I have not agreed!"

"But you will, won't you?" she asked, pacing the living room with rapid steps and shallow rasping breaths. Jack watched her with anxiety. She was highly strung enough to possibly suffer the onslaught on one of her headaches, and if the situation was not diffused quickly he may have to take her to bed and watch over her carefully.

"Why do you think that?" He kept his tone as calm and soothing as possible.

"Do you deny it?" Her response was clipped and sharply accusatory.

"I do deny it. I will do nothing without your consent." Jack opened his arms placatingly. "Love, please, come here! Come to me!"

For the first time she did not. Laura had always come to him when he made such a request, but now it was perfectly clear that she was, if not angry, definitely refusing to allow for the possibility of his persuading her to agree to something she was against.

"Laura, love?"

She shook her head angrily and glared at him. "Jack, stop it! If you want to return to that gods-forsaken Fort, then go! You don't need my permission for anything, it seems, especially since you and Logan have obviously been conspiring behind my back!"

"We have done no such thing. I sent him one letter, Laura; just one! I only asked him for extra books!"

She was still glaring at him, but wanted to give him a chance to explain himself. "What extra books, and why?" she whisper-hissed through clenched teeth. "Why are you going to Logan and not telling me?"

"Laura, you finally opened up to me," he said very softly; a tactic he often had used with his men when they were overwrought. When forced by curiosity to pay attention carefully to hear him, they often became distracted from their anger or fear. "Several nights ago you finally confided in me your fears and concerns regarding us. Now, I fear, I must open up to you with a fear I have, but have been, frankly," he gulped uneasily, "terrified to speak to you of."

That caught her attention. His wife stepped closer to him but did not come to his open arms. Jack sighed and dropped them to his sides, but he was pleased she had met him half-way in this situation. If only he had spoken to her, even only the part of the truth he intended to now, she would never had seen Logan's letter to him. However, he rationalised, the letters from Logan that daily appeared on the desk were always for her. There had been no reason for her to expect this one had been for him.

"Terrified?" Her emerald eyes narrowed in thought and her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "You? Why ever would you be terrified of anything, least of all anything to do with me? You love me, Jack; I know that. I also know you do not think ill of me for forsaking the Hero's Path. What are you afraid of, and why is Logan asking you to return to the Fort?"

Jack took a deep fortifying breath. "Laura," he began with a thankful sigh, vastly relieved she was listening to him and trusting him again, "I do love you, and there are things that have been, and are, of grave concern to me."

Her nostrils flared as she drew in a breath she did not seem to expect she needed. Her brow creased even more and her teeth nervously captured her bottom lip and held it tightly.

"You needn't fear anything, my love," he went on soothingly. "But surely you know that you may be carrying our babe. You have been lethargic, plagued with headaches, and you suffer bad dreams and loss of appetite. I am... fearful for your health."

Her teeth released her lip excruciatingly slowly, leaving it swollen and red, the indentations close to drawing blood. If the moment had not been so serious, Jack would have found the sight achingly arousing. Now, she simply stared at him, unblinking, but was obviously listening to every word he spoke.

"I asked your brother, as loath as I was to do so, for some books that would assist me in understanding women in your possible... delicate condition."

Silence. A tiny ruby-drop of blood welling on her petal pink lip was the only motion in the room.

Jack cleared his throat nervously. It was obvious what she was waiting for.

"He agreed to send me books. He also wants you to visit at the Castle and allow his physicians and midwives to examine and tend to you. He asked me if I would care to return to the Fort during your stay. He assures me he only wants me to make certain that Finn is running things properly and that the needs of the men and the Fort are being adequately attended to."

Her kitten tongue lapped up the droplet of blood, and her eyes flared a darker green than usual.

"My... stay? You both have decided that I am, firstly, going to the Castle, and secondly, that I will remain there for an unspecified length of time?"

This was not going well, but what should he have expected? The concerns for her were very real, even if she was not aware of all of them, but the excuse Logan came up with to have him return to Mourningwood was extremely transparent, even to him. He knew Logan wanted to separate him from Laura, but if his wife needed the help Logan could give her, how could he refuse the King's terms? On the other hand, would Logan actually refuse to help his beloved sister if she was truly in danger?

"No decisions have been made, my love. I would never speak for you or act without your consent."

That was not entirely true, and inwardly the cold creeping vine of deception attempted to burst free by pushing against his tongue and lips. Jack staunchly refused to allow it to escape. Why worry his wife needlessly if his fears and Logan's were unfounded? Besides, it was really deception, it was his damned bloody conscience, and he would not allow it to bully him into frightening his wife.

_"You are lying to her and you know it! There is something wrong with her; even Logan realises this. Do you really think you are doing her a service by concealing the truth from her?"_

"If that is true," Laura began, her own voice soft but edged with scepticism, "then why would I need to go the the Castle and stay? And why would you not be allowed to remain with me during that time?" She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. "You and Logan are liars. I can trust neither of you."

When her eyes opened she appeared perfectly calm; almost placid. "I love you both; but I cannot trust you."

_"She's right, you know! This will backfire on you! Stop being so damned protective and manipulating her into doing what you want her to do. Give her a choice, Swift. Give her a genuine choice!"_

Jack stepped forward and grasped her arms, resolutely ignoring the niggling voice in his mind. "Laura, how can you say you cannot trust me? How have I lied to you?" he challenged. "How?" His belly clenched sickeningly, but he had to remember that he was not truly lying to her; he was simply not voicing to her what were, at the moment, merely suspicions.

"I may have relinquished the title of 'Hero', Jack, but I shall not now don the one of 'idiot.' I also have eyes, ears, and senses. I can see, hear, and sense that you are either lying to me or hiding something from me. Logan has always been an easy man to read, but you are even easier, Jack."

"Easier?" he asked, managing to keep his voice steady. She was right, he knew, but perhaps if she spoke now and asked her questions she would feel more in control and thus more confident.

"Yes, Jack, easier. You think there is something wrong with me, don't you? Either that, or you are not as pleased to be out of the military as you've claimed. So, which is it?"

_"Ha! She caught you! You are a liar just like her brother! You are no better than he is!"_

Once more Jack ignored the voice of his guilty conscience. He had to protect her! She was his wife and he loved her. If he could spare her even one moment of worry or pain, he would do so.

"Do you think those are the only options if I am, as you seem to believe, lying to you?"

_"Who knew that 'Gentleman Jack' was such an accomplished tap-dancer? You dance around the point instead of just having out with it!"_

"Hells, no. The great Jack Swift is capable of, oh, I'd say, dozens of lies?"

His heart felt as if were suddenly squeezed by a harsh icy fist. Electric agony shot through him at her words and he could not remember if he had ever felt so guilty, miserable, and so much an utter failure. Yes, he was holding fears back from her, but for her to truly believe him capable of lying to her about dozens of things? What things, and why?

His face must have betrayed his confusion, pain, and dismay, for her entire demeanour swiftly changed and she pressed herself flush against him.

Laura smiled gently in silent apology and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Jack," she whispered, her voice breaking and reflecting her own guilt and torment. "I have no idea why I am saying such horrid things to you, for you do not deserve them! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. If you want to return to Mourningwood Fort, then go. Just please, I beg of you, don't..."

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He didn't know why her mood had shifted from suspicious to needful, but he wasn't about to allow the lovely moment to pass.

"Please don't what, love?"

"Please don't have regrets about... being with me." Her arms felt both strong and fragile at the same time. Her voice whispered across the fine hairs at the nape of his neck and he shivered with pleasure. Even after being accused of lying, he couldn't be angry with her. He loved her too much, and she loved him with her whole heart. He had, despite her harsh words, heard the anguish in her voice and knew that she was not entirely herself. She was suffering a loss of herself at this moment, even if she did not realise it. Part of her was missing, yet most of her was with him now.

And she likely was very ill; that or carrying their child.

Or both.

But it didn't matter, he told himself. They were together and would remain together; that was his personal vow to her. He would never allow anyone or anything to come between them. If she was ill, she would be cured. He would entertain no other option.

"I love you, Laura. I will never regret a single moment. The truth is that I think you may be suffering ill effects from carrying our babe. I am afraid when you show symptoms of illness, my dear, and I cannot bear to think of anything happening to you if we can prevent it."

_"Finally, a grain of truth! Now if you can just confide in her as you should..."_

He swallowed thickly and continued as her slender fingers wound into his hair and her lips caressed his cheek.

"I fear for your health. And I will never, ever return to that damned Fort. You need me more than ever, my love, and I will not fail you. I will remain by your side every moment. The Fort be damned. I do not even care if Finn has turned it into a brothel. Your health is my only concern."

"My health?" She pondered for a moment and then kissed his cheek again. Her warm breath glissaded over his cheek and moustache and her fingertips teased into the roots of his thick hair, massaging lightly "I suppose I can understand that. Truly, my treasure, if all you need to do is inspect the Fort and you and Logan merely want to allow physicians to examine me, I shall comply. After all, I have been rather out of sorts lately and not quite myself, and if I am indeed carrying our babe, I need to be in the best of health for all of us."

She pressed her cheek against his chest and sighed contentedly. "Please forgive my terrible words and accusations. I think you are right; my thoughts have become paranoid and strange once more and I did not even realise it. My health should indeed be evaluated and Logan's physicians are the finest in Albion. Take me there as soon as you like. The sooner I am evaluated and you complete inspection of the Fort, the sooner we can return here, to our home."

_"So, you've fooled her! Are you proud of yourself, Major?"_

No, he wasn't proud of himself, but he was relieved. Jack smiled down at her and tenderly cradled her face, tilting it upwards. He moaned softly as he claimed her lips in a deep kiss that was meant to weaken her knees but instead weakened his own. Her passionate response to his every kiss and touch was always enough to set his passion aflame. Laura was a loving and sensual creature, and even now took shameless advantage of his weakness.

Her hands squeezed his bottom and she pressed her belly against his.

"Do you have a concealed weapon in your breeches, Major?" she teased, bringing a hand around to cup the bulging area she referred to.

"Ah, a weapon would imply that I wish to defend myself against you, my beautiful Laura. I assure you that I have no such desire."

_"Well, that's a complete truth, at least! Too bad you are only completely honest with her about sex!"_

To his surprise she dropped to her knees and began to work at the buttons on his breeches. "I think you indeed have a weapon, Major. It is one that renders me not only frequently renders me helpless beneath you, but, if I am lucky, also renders you helpless before me."

Jack shuddered violently and hissed through gritted teeth as she freed his throbbing and aching erection. Her warm mouth enclosed him and as she began to suck on him he wondered how he would be able to keep his knees from buckling. She was so damned good!

"Gods, woman, you enjoy tormenting me, don't you?" he groaned, holding her head to him to encourage her. Her hot and eager mouth was working its magic on him and coherent thought was rapidly becoming an impossibility.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Hells, no! I just don't know how long I will be able to remain standing!"

She paused just long enough to smirk up at him. "Let's find out, then, shall we?"

_"You won't last long, Major!"_

This time he agreed with his annoying conscience. He would not last long at all!


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**Special warning - incestuous dub-con/non-con sex due to drugs.**

**A Swift Decision**

**#11**

Logan did not know whether to be relieved or furious. The library had been useless regarding what he wanted to know about Laura's problems, but Theresa had been of help. Well, some. And her 'help' had not turned out to be welcome, but quite disturbing.

The witch had appeared and spoken to Logan only long enough to advise him that if he wanted to know the truth about his sister then he had best search thoroughly through their mother's old writings.

Logan had done so. After hours of sifting he had found a few letters and references to the former Hero of Strength, Hammer. Hammer, to his surprise, had died young. She had not even reached forty years of age. Sparrow had written the Hero of Will, Garth, and said, _"She told me that she failed to blindly obey. Her mind pained her until it killed her. She refused to be used, she said, and so she died."_

Another missive, this one from Garth, had said, in part, _"As she had no issue, there was nothing to be done for her, Sparrow. I suppose a child would have been her only chance. Still, she died as she lived; her own person. Let us take comfort in that."_

It seemed as if Hammer and Laura had that trait in common. Neither had meekly followed where they were 'supposed' to go. And Hammer's 'mind pained her'? It killed her?

Logan slammed his fist down upon his desk. That manipulative gypsy bitch! He remembered his mother telling him how as soon as she had located Sister Hannah, AKA Hammer, and that she was a pacifist, her father had 'conveniently' been murdered by Lord Lucien's men. Hammer had been manipulated by Theresa's machinations and made to fight. And later, when she chose not to, she had been eliminated.

But hadn't her 'duty' been fulfilled? Why kill her after Albion had been saved from Lucien?

He had no time to ponder that now. It could be as simple as Theresa not approving of how Hammer chose to live her life following the events of the Tattered Spire. Or did she fear her example of 'self-choice' would influence future Heroes?

However, what the man Garth, had said about 'issue' rang ceaselessly in Logan's mind.

If Laura was carrying a child, and that child had the Heroes blood, there could be time for that child to grow and become the Hero Albion needed if Laura chose otherwise. But she would have to bear a child quickly. Likely her headaches and periodic illnesses since she had been in her teens were a warning that her very nature was not conducive to being the Hero that Albion, or Theresa, desired her to be.

Laura had still, despite any pains, dreams, or thoughts to the contrary, decided to make her own choices for her life. But now she was paying the price, and the price could end in her death.

She would either have to be the Hero and lead Albion, or she would have to bear a child who would be the Hero.

Logan held his head in his hands. She was in the Castle right now. She and Swift had arrived several hours earlier.

They had both agreed to Laura remaining for a week or so while Swift travelled to the Fort and inspected it. This would be Logan's opportunity to have his physicians and midwives examine Laura. If she was with child, he could still move ahead in his plans to attempt to win her for himself. If she was not, well, he would make certain that she was by the time Swift returned.

_If_ Swift returned.

Logan had still not decided.

* * *

><p><em>"Laura? Laura, my dearest? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"<em>

Laura; was that her name? She tried to open her eyes, but her lids were hopelessly weighted and refused to open. She tried to speak, to respond, but could not. Why were lips as uncooperative as her eyelids?

_"Doctor, can she hear me?"_

She knew that voice!

_"Yes, and her senses are heightened, as is the desired effect, and we've found that the recipients are unable to open their eyes or speak. They can scarcely move at all. That is also... desirable."_

_"But she'll be able to hear me, and feel me, and... and enjoy... my touch?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Will she be afraid? I don't want her to fear me."_

_"That is not likely. We have never had anyone come out of this state fearful, much less remembering very much, if anything. Rest assured, Sire, to her this will all be as a dream."_

A dream? Yes... this felt like a dream. And where was she? Did she even have a body? She wanted to laugh at her own silly thought; of course she had a body! However, she was unable to feel it. She did not know if she was laying down or upright. In fact, she could feel nothing, yet she was at peace with that. Even the strange voices did not disturb her. This was all so very strange, was it not? So strange, yet so peaceful and comforting. She was warm and comfortable and oh, so languid! This was a very pleasant state of affairs, despite being unable to see. What did it matter? She was perfectly safe; she knew that.

Those voices; they were speaking of her, yet she was unconcerned and unafraid. One of them was pleasant and familiar, although she could not recollect to whom it belonged.

_"Have you ever been awake but unable to move? Have you ever been able to hear and feel, and even still be partially in a dream but unable to move or wake no matter how vigorously you attempted to?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That is precisely the state she is in. She hears you and if you touch her she will respond, albeit involuntarily; helplessly, actually, but she will be unable to move of her own volition. She cannot open her eyes or speak, as I said, but rest assured that she will be unafraid and unharmed. She will be able to make sounds, but coherent speech is impossible. And remember, the effect lasts for only about an hour."_

_"And she won't remember?"_

_"I cannot guarantee that. However, we've tested this drug on over one hundred people and most only had recollections of what they were certain was only a dream. A few recalled nothing at all."_

_"And afterwards she can be examined for what we have discussed?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then leave us now. We must be completely alone."_

_"Yes, K...Sir."_

A slight dropping sensation, and then she was still once more. So, she was lying down!

_"My darling one, my dearest Laura."_

Soft lips caressed hers and warm breath whispered over her cheek. How lovely! The lips gently pressed hers open and a sensual tongue twined about hers.

Oh...this person loved her! He must be... must be... Damnation, how could she not recollect the name of her beloved? Well, her mind may be muddled, but that was no problem. He knew she loved him! He also must know she couldn't move, but he obviously didn't mind.

Tender hands removed her clothing, but cool air covered her quickly, so had she been wearing a night-dress?

The hot tongue in her mouth danced with hers as warm hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. Yes... just so! She loved when her nipples were so hard that they ached. The fingers pinched and rolled them, then the hands squeezed her heavy breasts, then teased her nipples again until she heard herself moan.

So, she could indeed make sounds! She could let him know how much his touches pleased her!

_"Do you like this, darling-dear?"_

Darling-dear? That was unfamiliar, coming from her beloved, but what did it matter? It was still an endearment. His hands moved up and down her body as if he had never felt it before. They slowed constantly, as if needing to commit the feel of her to memory. Every curve, dip, hollow, and sensitive spot was of immense interest to him. She wanted to laugh, as he already knew all those things, but only a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. Oh, let him touch and caress her to his heart's content. Her body was beginning to heat with desire, and the warmth of her blush spread all the way down to her core, which was moistening shamelessly.

_"You enjoy this, my own Laura? Allow me to pleasure you more! I will love you so well that you'll forget you were ever touched by any other."_

She wanted to tell her husband that she had forgotten long ago. What was the name of her prior lover? Hmm... she could not recall. Well, it mattered not. _They _were together now, and that was how it would always be. No-one else mattered to either of them. It was the two of them now and forever.

His lips claimed hers once more, but this time she could feel that he was now as naked as she was. She hadn't been certain before, but now she felt his warm naked legs nudge hers widely apart. Finally! Her sex was almost dripping in anticipation. It was a good thing that he did not mind that she was unable to move and return his wondrous ministrations. Whatever was causing her strange lethargy was not dampening their love and amorousness.

_"Gods, you are so beautiful!" _

Lips brushed across her cheeks and eyelids. So soft and loving! The vague coconut smell of the macassar oil on his hair wisped into her nostrils and she inhaled deep. She loved scents, especially her husband's!

But something was... odd. The scent... Where was the tobacco and mint? Strange...

_"Do you have any idea how much I love you; have always loved you?"_

The thought was forgotten. What had she just been trying to reason out?

"Ohh... _ah_!"

Waves of bliss blotted out all rational thought as long lean fingers crept into the dew-soaked grasses of her femininity. Yes, he had always said how he loved her 'secret garden' to which he and he alone was privy!

Her head was moving about on a pillow, she was certain of it, as his fingers teased along her wet folds until they began to part for him on their own. Her own sighs filled the air as she felt her belly and legs begin to quiver of their own volition.

A low chuckle was her reward. One, then two fingers slid easily into her oh-so-ready passage. She seldom ached for fulfilment so quickly! Hadn't it only been a few short minutes? Her body was strangely hyper-sensitive, and she feared she would climax long before he did! She liked to reach that lovely peak with him at least once, but then again, he was obviously intent on teasing and bringing her to orgasm before he even entered her.

Very well, that would be delightful! He often did that for her. A matter of pride, he would say, when they both knew that he simply enjoyed discovering how many times he could push her to climax.

She wanted to plead with him for more, but all that emerged was a needful groan.

_"Don't worry, my darling-dear, we have time!"_

Fingers were inside her hot clenching walls, and his thumb circled her clit. Her breath was coming in harsh pants and her belly was rippling and clenching. Was she going to...

_"Yes! Feel how much I love you! Come for me, Laura! Come and come and come again!"_

Groans and sighs became shrieks and cries. She could feel her head tossing, her body heaving, and her core seeping copiously. Gods, she was so sensitive!

_"More! Give me more!"_

His fingers, now more wet and slick than ever, merely had to brush over her in order to propel her to climax.

She could scarcely breathe, but she did not care! She vaguely knew she was thrashing about, perspiring, and likely a wanton mess of femininity, but he obviously loved every moment as much as she did.

After she came again, this time with a mewing cry of delight, she felt him slide down and use his mouth on her. He knew that was one of her favourite delights! Oh, the things her husband did with his mouth were nothing less than celestially wondrous!

Oh, gods, his lips and tongue were incredible! His hands slid beneath her bottom and held her as steady as he could while she thrashed about in uninhibited bliss. The swirling and flicking motions of his tongue sent her into more spirals of helpless pleasure, and when he nipped her clit with his teeth she heard herself scream.

_"Let me feel you come once more, my Laura, my love! Once more!"_

Yes! He was at last going to allow himself his own release! His rigid, almost rock-hard erection began to enter her aching passage at last and that was all it took to give him to orgasm he demanded of her. But he allowed her no rest; not that her hot, perspiring, and utterly wanton body craved it.

She moaned and her back arched as he thrust into her. He grunted and panted as he drove into her deeper and harder with every thrust. Suddenly, he stopped, apparently not satisfied with their position.

_"Allow me to turn you, my own love. I want to give you more, and quite honestly, take more!"_

Oh, whatever he wanted! She had no complaints. She felt him flip her onto her belly and then pull her hips upwards until she was on her knees. She was limp and weak, and her face, arms, and breasts were pressed into the soft surface. He grasped her hips, then paused.

_"Can you breathe?"_

He was very concerned, she realised, as she felt him lean down and listen carefully, and then he gently turned her head. That hadn't been necessary, as she could breathe before, but this new position for her head did make it easier.

Now he grasped her hips again and this time plunged into her in a single firm thrust. It hurt a little, but the pleasure that accompanied the discomfort soon had her panting and squirming in delight. She loved this position. She loved the tightness and angle, how she could feel him scraping against her hot and clenching walls. She also loved the inevitable grunts and groans he uttered as he also enjoyed her increased tightness.

She wanted to ask him to plunge harder and faster, but he seemed to know that already. His pace quickened, his hands gripped her hips more firmly, and now his sac slapped against her rear with their frenzied coupling. The feel and sound of it was so arousing that she felt her juices drip down her thighs in wanton delight.

Another climax wracked her body and she would have slipped from his grasp had he not been holding her so firmly. He kept on thrusting, however, and her pants and cries spurred him on. She was now so sensitive that his every thrust elicited a purely primal sound from her.

He was grunting, panting, and sweating, and the sound of their sweat-slicked bodies slapping together with his every piston-like thrust sounded in her ears and over-rode almost every other thought.

She heard a guttural and animalistic roar of release from him when he came at last, his juices mingling with hers. She fell to her belly in exhaustion but complete fulfilment when he released her hips at last. Still, she wanted more. Her body was so tired, but she was glad he was as pleased as she was. She only wished she could move and show him how much she could give him! Oh, he deserved it! He had selflessly given so much to her, and she had only been able to accept. She wanted to give to him, not just receive! Her beloved deserved so much more! And her swollen sex was so sensitive and needy that she craved more. Still, she supposed the poor man must rest!

She wasn't aware that time must have passed, for when she was suddenly on her back again and covered with something warm, it seemed as if a block of time was missing. She knew her husband was still with her, however, as she felt tender kisses sprinkle and dapple all over her face and throat.

_"Rest now, my Laura; my darling-dear. Rest. All is well. I love you."_


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**Special warning - reference to incestuous dub-con/non-con sex due to drugs.**

**A Swift Decision**

**#12**

Jack absolutely despised being away from Laura. From her daily letters he knew she was well and seemed to be enjoying her time at the Castle, but still, he missed her dreadfully. He now loathed the tent and cot that had once been 'home' to him. He no longer felt fulfilment being in command of the Fort. He also took little satisfaction in his daily inspections of the Fort and training the men under his and Ben Finn's command. Once, these things had pleased him, but no longer.

He had, during his time with Laura as his wife, changed greatly. He had placed the military life behind him and had moved forward into marital happiness. He had set aside being 'Major Swift' the soldier, which he had been for more years than he could remember, and blossomed into 'Jack Swift' the man.

His heart ached, his mind found no stimulation, and the all-encompassing and unconditional love Laura selflessly gave him was now chillingly and painfully absent. Each night the empty cot mocked him as he restlessly tossed and turned, missing the feel of her warm body curled against his. When he did sleep, he would awaken only to realise yet again that his wife was not beside him and his heart would clench with pain.

It was odd, he mused, that in her letters she rarely mentioned missing him. That was quite out of character for her. They had been apart for nearly seven weeks and only a handful of times did she mention missing him, only to then add that it was not necessary for him to fret over her. She wrote that she did not wish to call him away from his duties 'too often'. Too often? What in the hells did that mean? She hadn't called for him at all! If she had, he would have returned to her side within the day!

Hells, the only reason he had remained at the blasted Fort was because she had assured him that she was being cared for and was content. She told him how solicitous, proper, and caring Logan was being and how the physicians had been surprisingly effective in eliminating her headaches and bouts of illness. In short, she was faring quite well.

Or so she wrote. Jack was not convinced. He knew that Laura had not been entirely herself ever since her bouts of illness and headaches had increased in frequency. Was she writing to him what she genuinely believed was the truth, but in fact, was not? Was she being deceived by Logan and the physicians, or was her health, in fact, improving?

Also, why did she thank him several times for going to her to comfort and love her when they both knew that he had not so much as set foot outside of Mourningwood? Was she waxing metaphorical? Was she dreaming that he was with her? Perhaps she missed and longed for him more than he knew, or more than she wanted him to know. He knew well that she would not want to inconvenience him in any way. Silly woman; if only she knew how very much he wanted her to 'inconvenience' him in any way she wished!

Jack smiled. Yes, she undoubtedly missed him and was trying to ease his guilt for being away from her for so long! Well, he would rectify that. They needn't be apart any longer. He would formally sign over command of the Fort to Finn and depart this very day. He would first stop by their home to be certain that everything was still in proper order, and then he would head to Bowerstone Castle via the Guild Seal that he and Laura shared. If he was lucky and all was well with the Lodge, he would be reunited with his wife before nightfall.

* * *

><p>"Well, I suppose you may stop by the Lodge if that is your wish," Logan said, "but don't we have all the books you love here in the Castle Library? Besides, why ask for my permission? I am not holding you prisoner, Laura! Of course you are free to come and go as you like."<p>

She smiled and kissed his cheek. The scent of gardenia teased his nostrils and aroused his senses. "I know, Logan, but I don't want to go off anywhere without your knowledge. I know how you fret over me. Since I am feeling so much better I find myself increasingly restless. I want some books that are only at the Lodge."

Laura crossed the floor of the small visiting room the she and Logan commonly used for private time and went to the window. "I love this view of the garden," she sighed dreamily, "I always have."

"All of our mother's favourite flowers are still flourishing."

"Hmm... yes." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in bliss. "Their fragrance is strong, but pleasantly so. I am pleased that we do not have to leave this room to enjoy their scent."

Logan wanted to comment about her own scent, but refrained. Ever since he had been making love to her while she was under the influence of the 'sleep and pain draughts' she had not, as the head physician predicted, harboured any memories of what transpired. If she did, she plainly believed the episodes to be no more than erotic dreams.

Cleaning her body thoroughly after each time with her to keep her in ignorance was painful for Logan. He so badly wanted her to love _him_, and each time she unfailingly believed he was Swift. Obviously, that should be considered a good thing, but jealousy's talons raked and pierced his heart each time she slurred the man's name instead of his own.

He constantly reminded himself to be patient and wait for his best opportunity. It had been confirmed positively several weeks ago that Laura was indeed with child. However, the identity of the babe's father was not a certainty at this time. According to the head physician and the most experienced midwife, Laura had conceived very near the time she and Swift had agreed to come to the Castle.

The babe could be either his or Swift's. The initial examinations of her had not been conclusive, as the midwife pointed out that Laura's symptoms were not necessarily those of pregnancy. Among other possible signs, her 'womanly flesh' had not deepened in colour, nor had her breasts been sore, and she had not had the intuition of certainty that some women claimed to have when they conceived. Not all women experienced such during early pregnancy, nor did all women experience 'morning sickness' from the onset.

Laura had just begun to experience these particular signs at approximately six weeks or so into her pregnancy. Being thin, frail, and in ill health at the time, she had not realised with any conviction that she was with child. Logan knew that now was the time he should tell her. She was feeling much better, and since she no longer suffered from headaches and displayed no unusual behaviour, he was reasonably certain that regardless of who the father was, the babe was a Hero. If it was not, Laura's life would likely still be in peril, and thus, he reasoned, she would still be sick.

Now she looked lovelier than ever, was very happy, had regained some weight, and only suffered from missing her husband and her home. It was extremely likely the babe was a Hero and she would be spared an untimely death due to either the bitch Theresa or the Hero Blood itself. However, she still persisted in believing she was in love with that insufferable pompous ass of a soldier and that he loved her in return!

Despite the tremendous relief that filled him every time he looked at and thought of her, Logan was still ragingly jealous. He had been an idiot to marry her to Swift! Still, he would not believe that all was lost. Swift had remained at the Fort for over a month and a half, and Laura had been content in her extended stay at the Castle; and with him. That part of his plan had been a success. He had eased her into feeling welcome, comfortable, and pleased to be back at her true home.

If Logan was lucky, the smug bastard who stood in his way would meet his death in the next Hollowman attack. He would first speak to Laura and tell her the good news regarding her 'condition,' and then see what could be done to see that Swift would 'accidentally' meet with misadventure at the Fort.

* * *

><p>Jack entered their home and took the new indoor staircase upstairs to check the bedrooms first. Upon arriving at the property he had been surprised and delighted to see the small footsteps in the snow he had become so familiar with. Laura was either here or had been recently!<p>

Quietly he approached their bedroom and peeked inside. He smiled in pure joy to see his wife curled on her side asleep on their bed. On the night-stand were books she had apparently taken from their library and set aside. For whatever reason, she had decided to take a nap. Dare he hope it was to sleep in their own bed and feel his presence? Or even perhaps because she was fatigued due to carrying their child?

Laura's clothing lay across the foot of the bed as she slept beneath the sheets. Not wanting to startle the sleeping, and hopefully naked Princess, he stood in the doorway and softly called her name. Her eyelids flickered and then he saw the lovely emerald orbs he had missed for so long lock on him. She smiled as slumber broke away from her and flew away into nothingness.

"Jack!"

She hurtled out of bed, as naked as he had hoped, and launched herself into his arms so hard he swayed on his feet. "Oh, I've missed you so! I just came to retrieve some books, and then I was so tired, and I wanted to sleep in _our _bed, and I know I'm not dreaming because when I am I cannot speak to you! I also cannot move, but here I am both speaking _and_ moving!"

"You've dreamt of me? Well, my love, I've dreamt of you, too! I've missed you more than I can say," he groaned into her hair. "I never want to be away from you again; ever. The Fort is fine and does not need me. You wrote that you are well now, so I have come to retrieve you and take, or rather it seems, keep you here at home. With me."

"Yes, yes," she murmured happily, and tilted her head up for a kiss.

He gave it to her, yet took it from her. He was as a man starved. The taste of her kiss and the feel of her warm and eager body against him was a balm that immediately healed his sore heart and worried mind. His hands roamed over her naked back and slid down to grasp her bottom firmly.

She gasped. "You are as insatiable as ever!" But she pushed her rear into his hands more insistently.

"I don't sense a complaint, madam," he teased.

Laura laughed. "Indeed you do not, Sir. Let us to bed; I want to snuggle with you and talk. I have so much to tell you! And then, if you've a mind, we can make up for lost time!"

Jack was removing his clothing more quickly than he knew how. "Seven weeks," he groaned, tossing each article aside carelessly. "Do you have any idea what such deprivation has done to me?"

"Seven weeks, indeed!" she said with a chuckle, climbing back into bed and holding the sheets back for him to join her. "It's only been a few days!"

He joined her in bed, propping his back against the pillows and sitting upright. He pulled her back onto his chest. Laura sighed in contentment and relaxed against him as he cupped a breast in one hand and twined the fingers of the other through the long red hair that covered the other.

"Madam, you tease me mercilessly," he said, gently squeezing her breast. Gods, to have been denied even this simple pleasure for so long felt positively criminal.

She moaned and snuggled more firmly against him. "I do no such thing! I realise that ever since I have been on the sleep, pain, and healing draughts at night that I have been unable to reciprocate your love-making properly, but surely you can consider being with me numerous times these past several weeks as a good argument against your allegation of 'deprivation!'"

Jack forced himself to remain outwardly calm even as he wondered what sort of medications she was speaking of. But if they had helped her, if she was truly better... She certainly seemed to be. She looked healthier and happier than ever, so should he push the issue? He was torn between wanting to carefully question her further and simply enjoying being with her again. After all, perhaps these 'draughts' she mentioned were causing dreams or hallucinations. Such effects were not unheard of, after all.

"Laura," he said softly, sliding his other hand down so that now he cupped both her breasts. He almost lost his line of thought as her nipples hardened immediately and she drew in a hissing breath of unmistakable arousal. She shifted her back in such a way as to both caress and torment his erection.

"Yes, Jack?" She squirmed some more and sighed with pleasure as he hardened so much that he was almost in pain.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, forcing his mind to a semblance of discipline, poor as it was, once more. Now, if only his body would do the same!

"I had wanted to speak first, but I find that I am too impatient." She tilted her head back and gazed upwards into his face. "It has been so long since I've been with you like this and able to speak and control my own body that I want to take full advantage of it. Is that too terribly selfish of me?"

He saw concern dance across her fine features.

"Of course not!" he said. "I would feel the same were our positions reversed!"

Laura scooted away from him and turned around. Her eyes glittered with love and raw passion as she positioned herself at his manhood and carefully took him inside of her while she pressed her breasts against his chest and wrapped her legs around his back. The pillows skewed, but neither cared.

Jack pulled her closer to him for a deep kiss. The bliss of his entry into her hot slick passage nearly took his breath away. Her own breath hitched as they joined as closely as a man and woman could. His eager hands caressed her hair, her neck, her back, and then her bottom as he slowly moved his hips to thrust in and out of her.

"That's so good, Jack," she gasped, then leaned back on her hands. She flashed him a seductive glance; narrowed but passion-filled eyes, teeth slightly catching her bottom lip, and her head tilted back to allow her long hair to sway; along with other very lovely things...

He smiled. She knew how he enjoyed watching her breasts move and jiggle in time with his thrusting. He took full advantage of this lovely opportunity to thrust deeper and harder, watching her large globes sway with his rhythm. Laura tilted her head back and moaned. His hands held her hips as he loved her with all the pent-up passion that had been imprisoned within him for so long.

After several blissfully long minutes Jack pulled her closer and buried his face between her breasts, inhaling deeply of her Laura-gardenia scent. She arched her back in response and moved her pelvis, continuing the motions he had momentarily ceased. He drew back and resumed his own motions, but with her helping now he was free to slide one hand beneath the small of her back to support her and splayed the other across her belly. He stroked his thumb over her firm and slick nub of flesh and delighted in her breathy gasps.

"Gods, Jack!" she cried out, tossing her head and beginning to quiver violently. "I think I'm going to take my pleasure before you can take yours!"

"I have no complaints, my dear!"

He adored watching her come apart when they made love. As she was doing now, he vastly enjoyed seeing her tremble uncontrollably, hearing her gasp and moan, and lastly, he loved the look on her face and in her eyes during these precious moments. She had, as she had become less shy with him, taken to gazing into his eyes as she neared her peak. Her deep green eyes would sharpen, then mist, and finally, to his immense delight, stare right through him and go blind as she climaxed. It wasn't until her spasms of pleasure and aftershocks of her bliss had passed was she able to focus her sight on him once more.

He truly cherished all those things. She had once been embarrassed, but no longer. As she had freed herself of her inhibitions, she had learned to take great delight in the ways, both great and subtle, of how she could please and flatter him. After all, she had observed one evening, even Gentleman Jack was not averse to having his ego stroked now and again.

Well, that and other parts of him.

His wife did indeed reach her peak before him, but only by scant moments. His own body became taut with rapture as his consciousness catapulted itself into the haven of love and bliss that he only ever reached with her.

Slowly they descended back to reality together and as he pulled her against him she kissed him. Her kiss was surprisingly shy and tentative, and he wondered at that. Why ever would she be shy with him now?

"Jack, I have the loveliest news for you." She smiled and traced a fingertip along his lower lip. "I... I suppose I should have told you right off, but..."

"No apologies necessary, my love," he said. "Tell me now."

"I am with child!"

Jack gasped so powerfully that he choked, but it was a gasp of pure delight.

"Are you sure? It is absolutely certain?"

"It is! The head physician and midwife both confirmed it. It's true! We're going to have a baby!"

He laughed boisterously and rolled her onto her back to gaze down at her. "Laura, love, I couldn't be happier! How do you feel? Are you quite all right? Are you..."

It was her turn to laugh. "Jack, no need to fuss; I'm just fine! I feel perfectly wonderful. And, as far as can be determined, I conceived just around the time we parted." She wound her arms around his neck. "It was the perfect parting gift from you, my treasure. Nothing could have been more appropriate."

"And you've no headaches? No bouts of weakness? No nightmares?"

"Not at all. The only 'dreams' I have had were when you visited me."

Jack's surprised expression elicited a giggle. "Don't be coy, Jack! I may have been on drugs, but I do remember a few things!"

"Oh?" he asked as casually as he could, wondering what she could possibly have to remember other than the draught-induced dreams.

"I remember feeling your seed inside of me the mornings after you had to leave me to return to the Fort. And I also remember," she added, tracing a playful finger across his lower lip, "that you've taken to sometimes calling me 'darling-dear'."

"Darling-dear?" he asked, truly perplexed.

And then more pieces of the puzzle of their time apart came together in his mind. If he was correct, then the forming picture was quite sinister and horrible indeed.

"Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh, no need to worry, my dear! I am merely surprised that you... remember as much as you do."

"I know. I do not recall much, as those drugs are so strange. I can't even open my eyes or speak coherently when I take them. I am pleased, however, that I could respond to you loving me."

"Strange draught," he observed quietly.

"Indeed," she replied, pondering that observation. "Logan says it is new but has been tested by many people. There are no adverse effects and the relaxation properties have helped almost everyone who has taken it overcome pain, anxiety, and headaches. The doctor says that he believes many of my prior episodes of illness may have resulted from excessive anxiety."

Laura then frowned. "But I have had undue anxiety since I was in my teens, Jack. Does that mean that there is something abnormal about me?"

"Not at all," he hastened to reassure her. "Laura, many people suffer from anxiety and episodes of depression. If I had spent my entire life in that Castle and my parents had died early, well, I would likely have felt the same. Besides, living your entire life under such close scrutiny cannot have been easy."

He had to stop speaking for a few moments. How in the hells was he maintaining his calm? It was becoming more difficult by the moment. But he had to, for her sake. He could never let Laura know that her own brother had been...

"Jack? You are still happy about the babe, aren't you? You suddenly look apprehensive."

Oh, he was happy about the babe all right, no matter who its father was. After all, it was Laura's, regardless, and therefore it was also _his. _

"I couldn't be happier, my love!" he hastened to reassure her. He kissed her thoroughly only to find that he could not stop. Luckily, his wife did not mind his extended and desperate attentions. His kisses and his hands were roaming everywhere and he simply could not help himself. He had to love her, hold her, be all he could for her. He could never make up for his past failures, but he could stop failing her from this day forward.

He could not and would not let her go, ever. He would also never part from her again. He had failed her in the worst possible ways, but no longer. He could never set things to right, but he could and would protect her from now on. And if that meant removing Logan from their lives one way or another, then so be it.


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Laura has to act at once to save the Major from execution, but in so doing she radically alters both of their lives.

**Special warning – reference to incestuous dub-con/non-con sex due to drugs.**

**A Swift Decision**

**#13**

"The two of you are the only men that I trust completely," Swift said, refilling Sir Walter Beck's and Captain Benjamin Finn's cups with ale. He had not dared to meet anywhere save the Lodge, and now was a safe time because his wife was outside in the newly constructed larder they had completed together. She had insisted he could visit with his friends and enjoy time with 'the men' while she herself would begin cleaning it and sketching plans for the interior.

Laura was so industrious that Jack would not be surprised if she actually finished the entire job in one afternoon without him! For a woman who believed she lacked many practical skills, she had proven that misapprehension quite incorrect on her own. Her skill at carpentry now nearly matched his own and her eye for detail and practical usage was very impressive.

For the present, however, Jack was concerned with what to do about Logan. He could not and would not allow his wife to suffer any longer. Loving her brother when he had, and would unquestionably continue to do, such horrible things to her if not forcibly stopped, was not something Jack could bear even one moment longer. Logan would never be worthy of her love in any sense of the word. Worse yet, he had violated not only her body, but her trust. Many towns in Albion condemned men to death by either hanging or rifle squad when the crime was rape. Incestuous rape was almost always an immediate death sentence. If death was not the sentence, many years, sometimes even life, was served by the perpetrator in prison.

But Logan was the King. He was above any law. Jack did not know what to do, so he had invited Walter and Ben to visit with him. If anyone could assist him, or at least offer him advice, these men were the only ones he could trust with the entire terrible truth.

When he concluded the horrible tale both men were wide-eyed and red-faced with fury. Walter, who was not only Laura's mentor, but as close as a grandfather to her, was infuriated nearly beyond speech.

"Even if he wasn't the damned tyrant that is bringing Albion to its knees this alone is enough to make me want to kill him with my bare hands!" he finally spluttered. "This is...unconscionable!"

"He's a right piece of filth, he is!" Ben added, his temper flaring. "I'm no official or high level anything, but it seems to me that the only thing to do, not only for Laura but for Albion is if he... disappears."

"I never thought I would think such a thing of any man," Jack replied slowly, forcing himself to keep his own anger in check, "but I cannot disagree with you. Still, he is the King! Is there not some... lawful way to... neutralise him?"

Walter shook his massive head and scratched at his greying beard. "No, Jack, there isn't. I'm no official, either, but I've been in the Castle long enough to know that there is nothing to be done. All I can think of is the sorts of things that have been done in the past when a... undesirable monarch had to be disposed of."

"If Logan were not on the Throne, Laura would be crowned Queen at once," Ben added. "But the only way to do that and begin to create the Albion that should be is to get rid of him!"

"But how?" Jack asked, exasperated, but knowing that they could not and would not stoop to murder to displace Logan. "We cannot kill him! Hells, the man cannot even be taken to trial! Is there truly nothing in the Law that can apply to a King? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all," Walter sighed in resignation. "In Albion, the monarch _is _the Law."

"But Walter, you said you knew of ways rulers were 'disposed of' in earlier times?" Ben queried the older man. "Tell us about them. What happened?"

"Did you never pay attention to a single history lesson?" Jack asked, annoyed. He frowned and shook his head in shame. "I... I am sorry, Ben. I did not mean that."

"I know," Ben replied. He leaned over the table and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I can't even begin to know how you must feel! This is the most terrible thing I have ever heard, and I've heard plenty of terrible things!"

"Yes," Walter rumbled, sipping from his ale. "As for what comes to mind, well, I do recall that King Faramund was out hunting and the men with him saw to it that he met with an 'unfortunate accident.' His daughter Bertrice then took the Throne."

"That actually sounds tempting," Ben said, withdrawing his hand and taking up his ale, "and it doesn't sound too difficult!"

"Anything else?" Jack asked. "Walter, that is a good idea, but still, I want to find a more... ah.."

"A way to not actually kill the miserable bastard?"

"Um... yes."

"But the only way to be rid of him and have Laura crowned Queen is if Logan is dead," Ben said. "I don't see any other way."

"Unless..." Walter said slowly and deliberately, "he is 'presumed' to be dead. We can be the only ones to know the truth! If we can convince all of Albion that he is dead, then not only will Laura become Queen, but she can mourn him properly and not have her good memories of him tainted."

"I certainly do not want her memories tainted in such a horrible way," Jack said. "She loves him. I cannot bear to think of how she would fare if she ever discovered the truth!"

"Well then, why don't we plan how make everyone think he's dead? It can't be that difficult!" Ben said.

"I just wish..." Jack began, then broke off with a sigh. He reached for his pipe, lit it, then took a long puff. He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he could see that his friends saw the reluctance in them.

"I am a selfish man," he admitted. "I had, at long last, become truly happy. I love Laura so damned much! I am the most fortunate of men to have her as my wife. But... I suppose I always knew that some day she would have to take the Crown, but... I don't want to share her. I don't want our lives to be taken from us. I just wish... Oh, hells! There is nothing for it. I'll never have her to myself again."

Walter leaned across the table and peered into his oldest friend's face. "Jack, don't be so hard on yourself. We understand. And I know Laura as well as you do. She does not want, nor has she ever wanted, to be Queen."

"There's nothing you can do, I suppose," Ben interjected. "There is no-one else! And she'll be a splendid Queen; we all know that."

"Aye, that is true," Jack sighed. "As I said, I am very selfish, indeed." He took another puff from his pipe.

"Well, there is always The Council of State," Walter said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "The body of advisers have, in the past, often governed Albion when the King or Queen has either been too young to rule properly, or been ill, or for whatever reason, unable or unwilling to rule."

"So," Jack burst in eagerly, "Laura would not necessarily have to be a Queen in the ordinary sense?" He was embarrassed by his enthusiasm for this prospect, but not only would such an option be more to his liking, but Laura's. Neither wanted the Crown.

"But," he hastened to continue, "both Laura and I would never abandon Albion if we can be of service to her. Is it possible to share control of the land with the Council?"

"Absolutely," Walter replied, warming to the topic. "It has been done before. Laura would not be the first ruler to be reluctant. She would be Queen, and you would, as her husband, be Prince Consort. The two of you and the Council of State could rule jointly. Hells, Wilson Sebastian, the Chief Advisor of the Law, would be an excellent King if he was in the line of succession."

"Besides," Ben piped up, "aren't there either two or three advisers in the executive, legislative, and judiciary offices?"

Jack barked out laugh and clamped his hand down on the young man's shoulder. "Ah, so you did pay attention in school! Yes, there are three of each, if I am correct."

His spirits were lifting considerably. Knowing that there was a way to preserve Albion and also his and Laura's sanity was something to be extremely grateful for, indeed!

"Of course they only advise; they have no real power," Walter asserted, "but that would be where you and Laura step in. As Queen she has the final say in anything, but the Council can, and before Logan ascended the Throne, normally took on the ordinary duties of day to day maintenance of the Kingdom. Logan wastes these people. He has his own ideas and policies for absolutely everything. I doubt he even knows who his advisers are!"

"I have an idea," Ben suddenly said. "I think I have the absolutely perfect plan, and one that will also, in a very ironic sort of way, grant him the harsh justice he deserves!"

Jack slanted a quizzical look at him. "Ben, we'll hear you out, but please remember that I don't want him actually killed! We can't do that."

"No problem, Swiftie," Ben replied cheekily. "And the whole thing is just beautiful! Everyone will believe it, nobody will have any reason to question whether or not he's still alive, and best of all, it's simple!"

"Simple?" Walter blurted out, "now this I have to hear."

"So must I," Jack replied. For the first time this day, hope blossomed inside him.

* * *

><p>It was several weeks before the trio had their chance to see the plan in action. Hopefully it would, as Ben insisted, work flawlessly. Walter stood beside Jack and Laura to the right of the King as Logan stood on the second floor balcony of the Castle. He was going to address the citizens regarding a new liquor policy and taxing families with more than two children.<p>

Laura nervously clutched Jack's arms and he turned to her with a reassuring smile.

"My love, Logan makes such speeches all the time!"

"I know, Jack, but so many people hate him! I just fear the reaction he will get when he announces these new policies!"

"So," Walter whispered, "you are against them?"

"I do not believe his liquor policy is a bad idea," Laura said, pondering, "but he is right that more and more shopkeepers and workers all over the city are drunk during their working shifts! But the child taxing..." She shuddered. "That one is... I don't like it. I know there are many mouths to feed in Albion, but I do not think that taxing families is a fair and just way to earn money for the coffers!"

Walter smiled.

Logan raised his hand for silence and the crowd obliged. He lowered his arm and began to speak.

"Citizens of Albion, I have two important new policies to inform you of this day. Each is in response to the growing crisis that Albion is facing as a nation. We cannot stand strong if our people are weak. Therefore, I..."

Logan raised his arms again and the sound of a rifle shot rent the air.

People gasped.

Laura screamed.

Walter and Jack stood in shock for several long moments, barely believing that their plan was actually under-way.

Laura ran to Logan, shouting for the guards to summon doctors. Jack joined her and Walter turned around to see if Finn was in sight. Luckily he was not. He had not revealed where he would conceal himself for the shooting, and in scant moments he was gone and everyone was still so stunned that only excited murmuring had begun.

"Why is he unconscious?" Laura burst out, "he only took a shot under his arm!"

"Someone either knew to aim for an area not covered by his chest plate, or else got in a lucky shot," Jack said. "Try not to worry, my love! The doctors are coming." He removed his gloves, unfastened Logan's chest plate, and pressed the gloves over the wound and applied pressure until the doctors and more guards arrived.

Jack did not attempt to dissuade his wife from holding her brother in her arms as she sobbed and Logan's face drained of colour.

* * *

><p>"He is still alive, Princess," the head physician informed Laura. "The wound is more serious than we anticipated. The bullet went deep and his blood loss is severe. My apprentice physicians are fetching the needed supplies at this very moment."<p>

"But you can save him?" she asked insistently, hovering over her brother anxiously.

Jack watched her with an aching heart. Her face was streaked with tears and grief and her fear was palpable. It hurt him dreadfully to have to deceive her so, but this was all part of the greater plan. He could not do anything for her at the moment save continue in his role.

"I do not know," the physician replied sombrely. "All I can do is treat his wound and and see to it that it does not become infected. Please, allow me and my staff to attend to him. We will do our utmost to save his life."

"You had better," Laura now snarled. "He is my brother! If he dies..."

"Laura!" Jack whispered, pulling her against him into an embrace. "Please, try to calm yourself! You cannot help Logan by fretting over him and distracting the doctor. Will you, for my sake, please go to your chambers? I will remain until his treatment has begun."

"You are the only one I trust, Jack!" she replied, clutching at his lapels. "Please, make certain that he receives the best of care!" Her eyes still streamed tears, but she visibly attempted to collect herself.

"I will, my love," Jack whispered to her. "I will do everything in my power to keep you from grief and harm."

Laura nodded and drew back from him. "Don't keep me waiting long. I... I don't know if I can bear to be alone right now."

"I will be with you shortly; I promise," he reassured her, kissing her forehead and then her cheek. "Now, go. I'll only stay as long as I need to, which will not be long at all."

Almost as soon as Laura was gone Walter entered the room. Now Jack and Walter both faced Logan's head physician.

"I know who you are and what you have done," Jack hissed to the man. "What is your name?"

Startled, the man responded, "Thomas Meyrick, Sir."

"Well, Meyrick, you've a choice to make," Walter said, striding over to the middle-aged man and seizing the man by his collar. "You've aided this tyrant in raping the Princess, who is as close to me as a grand-daughter!"

"So," Jack said, levelling an stare filled with pure black malice at him, "The situation is this: either aid Sir Walter and I in our plan, or die. Quite simple, yes?"

He drew his pistol and Walter drew his sword. The man began to shake. "What..." he sputtered, clearly puzzled but terrified at the same time.

"You have allowed this tyrant to rape my wife, and not only once, but repeatedly! That alone is cause enough for your death."

"But he is the King!" Meyrick protested, his voice wobbling. "What else could I have done?"

"I don't care!" Jack roared. "The fact is that you were an accessory to the basest and most depraved of crimes!"

"What can I do? What do you want?"

Walter smiled at Jack. His smile was grim, but laced with pleasure nonetheless.

"What I want it simple," Jack replied, "and I shall tell you exactly what to do. Do it, and I will spare your miserable life with an oath of secrecy and exile. Fail, and I will kill you myself." He cocked his pistol. "And although I am quite the expert marksman, I have been noted to miss on occasion. And my friend here, Sir Walter Beck, why, he sometimes disembowels a filthy creature before he ends its worthless life!"

"Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Meyrick cried out, backing against the nearest wall. "Just don't kill me and leave my wife a widow, please!"

Jack smiled. This was going splendidly.

* * *

><p>"I shall be brief, Logan," Jack told the former ruler of Albion. "I have to return to my wife. She is Queen now and wants me by her side."<p>

"You can't do this to me!" Logan hissed, grasping and pulling at the bars of his cell door in rage.

"Oh, I can and I will," Jack responded coolly. "As Prince Consort, Queen Laura Elizabeth has given me dominion over certain 'mundane tasks,' and one of those is over Albion's criminals and prisons."

"I demand to see her!"

"That is not an option, Logan," Jack replied, holding the lantern up higher in the dark prison corridor to better see his former sovereign's face. "You see, as far as Albion is concerned, you died of your wound."

"I am quite alive," Logan retorted through gritted teeth. "And you are a monster to deceive my sister into believing otherwise!"

"You are quite the monster to Albion and your sister," Jack countered smoothly, "and you are officially dead. Dr. Meyrick has signed your death certificate and your body, with some slight alterations of make-up and wax, was briefly displayed to a public who does not mourn your passing. 'You' have been entombed alongside your parents, and now only a nameless prisoner stands before me."

"In the gods-damned dungeon? Why not just kill me?" Logan hissed.

"You drugged my wife," Jack said tightly. "You drugged her and raped her. You violated her trust and her body. I used similar drugs on you. Fitting, is it not? The same way you rendered her helpless is the same way I rendered you helpless. After that it was relatively easy to find the body of a man who resembled you. My wife was too distraught to view 'you' for more than a few moments. But she fares better now, though she will always mourn you, if that is of any consolation."

"So you are lying to her. You are no better than I, if I am to believe your assessment!"

Jack lowered his head slightly. "Yes, there is truth in that. However, I shall have to live with my guilt in deceiving her. I have failed her, and failed her badly; but no more. I shall love, honour, and protect her with my life. I shall stand by her in this life and the next."

"How noble." Logan's voice dripped with caustic venom. "You think that nobody will find out who I am?"

"Absolutely. I have a man I trust; one of my former brigade, who is well-paid to tend to you. You shall remain the only prisoner in this block. If you ever cry out or say anything you should not, he has the authority to... ah... see to it that you are unable to ever speak again."

Jack had the satisfaction of seeing Logan's face blanch, despite the dimness of the light.

"I shall be going now. I shall never see or speak to you again, and neither shall any other familiar face. However, depending on how well you behave, you may, in some months, discover whether or not you are the 'deceased' uncle of a niece or a nephew."

"Or son or daughter," Logan said, but there was no satisfaction in his tone.

"It matters not," Jack replied. "The babe is mine and Laura's, regardless. All that does matter is that we will love and cherish it with all our hearts, and Laura, myself, and Walter have already sworn to teach him or her, in her words, 'How to be a Hero.'"

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that this ending is both pleasing and plausible. I actually pondered this for days and did some research! Anyway, I hope that this is a satisfactory end to this particular Princess and Major Swift story. Thank you for reading!<p>

Love,

Mafsarhet


End file.
